Unexpected Attraction
by Alice Lupin
Summary: Song fic. Draco has anger problems. Pain calms him down as well as... kissing Hermione Granger? Maybe doing more than just kissing her could cure him completely...
1. Monster

_Authors note: Sadly I own nothing of the Harry Potter realm...*Sigh* All contents, save the plot, belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling._

**Chapter 1 - Monster**

Hogwarts. Bloody Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What an absurd school. And I have to go back. Although, I suppose anywhere is better than here. This is hell. Worse than hell. If there is a Satan, my father would give him a run for his money. The only good thing about this place is my mother. At least she gives a shit about me. It's my last year, thank Merlin! I punch the train compartment door on the way out. The glass shatters, but I keep walking. Someone yells at me to fix it and I turn around. Granger. Stupid bint. I smirk at her and head to the carriages. She's changed. A right better sight than she was last year with her huge mass of hair sticking out all over the place. She pushes past me and I catch sight of a nicly rounded bottom and creamy smooth legs. Much beter sight.

_The secret side of me, I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it_

Blah, blah, blah. His speeches get worse every year. I just want to eat and go to my new dorm. I still can't believe I got Head Boy this year. It has it's advantages. Being me, Draco Malfoy, has it's advantages as well. Practically everyone is afraid of me. Mostly due to the fact that my father is Lucius Malfoy, Death Eater Extraordinare. I roll my eyes at that thought. Bloody bastard. My abs still hurt from his last beating. I can't wait to graduate so I can get out of that hell hole. I hold back my anger so I don't break something else. Save it until later, I tell myself, then you can destroy your new room and make the bloody house elves fix it. Won't Granger be pleased. I'm not suprised that she got Head Girl. It was very much expected. Dumbledore must really be mad to think that we're going to get along this year.__

It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

Ahhh, freedom. The new dorm is impressive. Though the color scheme sucks. Green and red. Looks like bloody christmas all year long. I have to share a bathroom with Gragner. Thats just cruel and unusual punishment. Though I suppose I can put up with it for my own room. I toss my wand in my sock drawer and focus on the glass lamp on my bedside table. Letting out all my anger and pain, it explodes in a shower of glass. I spin around and slam my fist into the stone wall again and again. This is the only repreive I get from my father. I have a lot of built up anger after the summer. It takes me several weeks to get it all out. There's a knock on the door. I ignore it. It's probably Granger wondering what all the noise is. I glance at my fists. They're covered in blood. I think I can actually see the bone in one of my fingers. I fall onto my bed and try to tramp down the anger for a while.__

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

Classes... Don't get me started. Professors? Even more ridiculous. I know all this shit already. And why the bloody hell do we need to know how to transform a bird into pillow?! If I want a fucking pillow, I'll go buy one. McGonagall asks a question and as usual Grangers hand shoots up in the air. And as usual she's right.

Defense against the dark arts. A cunundrum in it's self, as we have a werewolf for a teacher. Wonder who's going to teach when he transforms? Not that I care. I don't need this class. Don't need protection from the Dark Arts. It kinda runs in my family. It seems to show up more so in my crazy arse Aunt Bellatrix. Bloody nutters she is! Scares the begebies outa me sometimes. And the way she's always hanging on the Dark Lord is just disgusting. She's married and she's practially shagging a 7 times dead guy. Disturbing...

Potions. Finally a class worth while! Poison your enemies with practically untracable ingredients. I consider using this on Pothead and Weaselbee but dismiss the idea. With my luck I'd get caught and kicked out of school and sent back to the bastard I'm supposed to call father. Snape walks by and I try not to shudder. He might be my Godfather but he really needs to learn some hygiene. His hair is so greasy you could make chips with it. A sudden bout of anger takes over me and I kick the bottom of my table, causing the leg to break. Opps.__

I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

Night time. A time I fear at 'home'. Always dreading the late night visits my my 'father'. I recall the last late night visit I had over the summer holidays.

_'Wake up Draco. It's time for your' Smirk. 'Lesson.' I climb out of bed, knowing by now that it'll be worse if I don't obey. His fist comes out of nowhere and makes contact with my ribs._

I quickly shake my head before the scene gets to much further and I lose my temper. I close my eyes and deliberatly relax every muscle in my body, taking deep breaths. I drift off into a dreamless sleep. Which I'm thankful for.__

My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

I love running. Running until my muscles scream. Physical pain is the only reprieve I get from my anger. I figure running until I can't move is better than punching the wall until I break every bone in it, and possibly the wall. And it keeps me in shape. Which is good. I've only been here a week and already I feel as if I'm going crazy. Not Aunt Bellatrix crazy. Just normal crazy. There's so many rules here. It sucks. It's better than 'home'. But it still sucks. Merlin, I can't wait to get the hell out of here! ROCK! GROUND! Shit. I pick up the rock that tripped me and hurl it as far as I can before puching the nearest tree as many times as I can.__

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

Shit. She's talking to me. Asking what happened to me hand.

_"You should go see the nurse."_ She says. I ignore her and go up to my room to take a bath. Halfway through my bath, the door to her room opens and I catch sight of a purple bed. Purple... huh. She doesn't seem to notice me. She picks up her toothbrush and starts scrubbing her teeth.

"Could you leave?" I ask in an annoyed tone. She jumps and spins around then turns bright red. She mumbles an apology, throws her toothbrush in the sink and runs out. *Smirk* I sure can clear a room. I get out of the bath and dry off. Go in my room and pull on a pair of green and black pajama pants. Grab my homework and go to the common room to work on it. Granger comes down a few minutes later. She stops at the bottom of her steps and I see her stare at me. *Smirk*

"As the muggles say, take a picture. It'll last longer." I look up and smirk at her. She turns red. Walks to her armchair and starts reading her book__

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! I don't fucking WANT to go home for christmas! I pick up the coffee table in the common room and throw it against the wall. Granger comes running down the stairs. Ah, idea. I swiftly walk up to her and pin her against the wall in between the kitchen doorway and the staircase leading to her room. She's scared. Good. I crash my lips to hers. The instant our lips touch my whole body relaxes. Weird. It usually doesn't happen that way. I pull back quickly and take off out of the common room. Run all the way through the castle. Push people out of the way. Run to the Forbidden Forest. Keep running. Maybe I'll get lucky and something will eat me. By now, Granger has probably told Pothead and Weasel. They'll probably confront me about it. Good. I need a good fight. Which it might be. If they both fight me at once. I stop. Look around and sigh. I know right where I am. Pissed, I start beating the nearest tree. Trees and walls are my favorite. They don't move or make sound.__

It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster

She didn't tell them. Why didn't she tell them? Is she waiting to confront me herself? That would suck. I can't hit females. I look up and see her watching me intently. She quickly looks away from me and I frown. Not something I do often. Pansy is droning on and on about something. I focus on her goblet. Steadily, it raises above her head and flips upside down. The people closest to us are rolling with laughter. *Smirk* I've been working on wandless magic. Needless to say, it's going quiet well. At least she's quit talking. Nope spoke to soon. There she goes again. I roll my eyes and Blaise snickers. Pansy stops for a second to glare at Blaise, who dons his 'Who me?' face. And there she goes again. On and on and on and on... My plate explodes. Opps. Too much concentration.__

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

She's making me nervous. ME! DRACO MALFOY! NERVOUS! Mother of Merlin! What does this woman want? She still hasn't told Saint Potter and boy wonder. How do I know this? They're not furious. Everytime I enter the common room she's sitting in her armchair and she opens her mouth to speak. Just about then, 1 of 2 things happens. Either something explodes. Or I go straight to my room, or out the portrait. Which ever the case may be. I'm starting to question my sanity. Why in the name of Merlin did I kiss her? I needed an outlet. So why do I want to do it again? Because it calmed me down, better than anything else. Ya, for a second. I frown thinking about what I've begun calling 'The Incident'. I felt... something. I haven't the foggiest what it was. But it was there. Confused and furious I stride to the wall and start punching.__

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I've gotta lose control, he something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

Why the bloody hell am I up this late? Oh ya, I yawn, I couldn't sleep. I stare into the fire. Don't notice Granger coming down from her room. Suddenly she standing right in front of me. I look up. She's wearing light purple pajama pants and a black tank top, that shows off a generous amount of boobage. She pushes on my shoulders and climbs on my lap, straddling me. Attacks my lips with hers. Runs her hand through my hair. I concentrate and suddenly our clothes are gone. Trail my hand down her tight stomach to rub between her folds. Her head falls back. Hair cascading down to her waist in soft brown curls. I bite her chest, just above her tit and she moans. I grab my throbbing manhood and position it below her. She buries it in her, crying out in pleasure. So tight. So hot. So bloody wet. It's been so long since I've had this kind of contact. Her too apparently. Within a few pumps were both falling of the edge, calling each other's names.__

I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

And then I wake up with a mess in my pants...


	2. Beautiful Disaster

_Authors note: Sadly I own nothing of the Harry Potter realm...*Sigh* All contents, save the plot, belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling._

**Chapter 2 - Beautiful Disaster**

_'What is with him?!' _Whenever I approached Draco to talk to him about the kiss, he turned and ran the other way. I simply wanted to ask him why he'd done it... And why he'd ran away afterwards.

I was sitting in the library when it hit me. He was toying with me! His specialty was mind games. His favorite object of mind games? Me.

But then... Why did I feel a spark of attraction coming from us both?

_He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world would cave in  
It just ain't right  
It just ain't right_

I walked into the Common Room just in time to see Draco over turn the coffee table again.

"Malfoy!" He whipped around and stared at me. "What's wrong?" I said gently. He watched me apprehensivly as I walked towards him and sat on the couch, patting the seat next to me. He slowly sat down. "What's wrong?" I repeated.

"I'm fine." He snapped immediatly.

"Fine... Fucked-up, insecure, neurotic, and emotional. Right?" Malfoy smirked.

"Something like that." I took a deep breath.

"Why did you do it?" I finally blurted out.

"Do what?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"You know what! The kiss! Why?!"

"I... I really don't know."

"Don't give me that bull, Malfoy!" He stood up angrily and paced in front of me a few times then stopped and glared at me.

"I don't fucking know why!" He took a deep breath. And said something that he seemed to not want to say. "I have anger issues ok? It makes me impulsive."

"So that's why you did it? Because you have anger issues?!"

"Yes! And I ran away because... I realized what I had done..."

"You are so full of shit, Draco Malfoy."

"It's true! Most of the time, when I'm angry, human contact calms me down."

"Did it help?" I said quietly.

"What?"

"Did it help? Kissing me. Did it do anything?!" Malfoy was quiet for a few moments. I sighed angrily and went to get up.

"It helped more than anything I've ever done." He said as I reached my bedroom door. I turned around and stared at him. "When our lips touched," He paused, wondering how to continue. "It was like everything just disappeared. Everything that angered me... was gone. My whole body relaxed. And for once... I felt calm." He was gazing at the floor as he said this but when he finished he looked up at find a shocked look on my face. He turned pink with embarrassment and ran for his room.

_Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
He's such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster  
_

_'And for once... I felt calm... calm.'_ His words were replaying over and over in me head. How could I, a mudblood Gryffindor know-it-all, have that effect on the pureblood Slytherin prince? It just didn't make sense. I tried to brush it off for the next week, but his words kept popping in to my head. He didn't look like he had been lying. In fact, he looked like he hadn't wanted to tell me that. Then again, he could just be a very good actor. But was he? Or was he really telling the truth?

"URGH!" I slammed my book shut in frustration. I had been trying to study but I realized it was no use. The more I tried to ignore it, the more his words assulted my brain. I sat back against the couch and closed my eyes, clearing my mind of everything but his words.

_'And for once... I felt calm'_ He certainly seemed calm when they had kissed. _'My whole body relaxed'_ I knew that was true. I had felt it. Slowly I went through everything he had said. '_It calmed me completely. Nothing has ever been able to do that'_ It had seemed to calm him. I had seen him in a fit of anger. He punched things. Until his hands were bloody. That seemed to help but a few hours later he was right back at it. _'It was like everything just disappeared'_ That's how I had felt. Was he playing off of my emotions somehow? Or had it really had that effect on him as well? _'Everything that angered me... was gone. My whole body relaxed. And for once... I felt calm.' _I sighed and opened my eyes. I had made my decision.

_  
He's magic and myth  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
But do I try to change him  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold me tight  
Hold me tight_

Another week passed before I was able to act on my decision. Friday after class, the day before chirstmas holidays were due to start, I entered the Common room to see Malfoy furiously punching the wall. I went over to him quietly and laid a hand on his shoulder. His arms dropped to his sides and his tense shoulders relaxed. He turned around slowly to face me.

"You need to stop," I said glancing at his hands. I led him over to the couch and healed his knuckles.

"Thanks." He whispered. Taking a deep breath, I expiremented. I tilted my face up to meet his and slowly brushed my lips against his. I felt him relax more and I pressed my lips firmly against his. Draco sighed in relief and kissed me back gently. He tilted his head and deepened the kiss, exploring my mouth with his tounge. There was a knock on the portrait and we jumped apart.

"Hermione?" came Harry's voice through the portrait.

"Coming!" I quickly pressed a kiss against his forehead as I got up. "You'll be ok, Draco." I whispered to him. He looked disbelieving as he got up and went to his room.

"Hey Harry," I said pulling the portrait open.

"Hey, Ron and I wanted to know if you would like to come to the burrow for christmas with us." He asked.

"Ya, I'd love to. My parents are going to Rome for the holidays."

"Great. Meet us in the entrance hall in the morning."

"Ok." Harry turned around and left. I sat in the Common Room for another few hours, hoping Draco would come down. I finally gave up and went to bed.

_Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
He's such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster  
_

Harry, Ron, Ginny and I arrived at the Burrow to delicous smells. Molly was cooking. Ginny dragged me up to her room.

"Ok, spill." Ginny said as soon as we entered the small bedroom that we shared.

"Spill, what?"

"Oh, please. You were totally quiet on the train. Completely lost in thought!" Ginny said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "What were you so deep in thought about?" I sighed and collapsed on my mattress.

"You have to swear to me that you won't tell anyone!" I said seriously, sitting up.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Ginny jumped off her bed and sat in front of me.

"Well, there's this boy." Ginny squealed.

"What's his name?!"

"I'm not telling until I explain everything." Ginny nodded and listened intently as I continued. "I walked in on him in a terrible fit of anger. He was overturning tables. He turned around and saw me and got this weird look on his face. He practically ran over to me and pushed me against the wall. He kissed me. And then turned and ran." I frowned remembering what had happened. "A few weeks later, I finally confronted him about it. He told me that he has anger problems and that human contact calms him down. Kissing me, calmed him down more than anything else ever has. He has really bad anger problems... Like he'll punch walls until his hands are dripping blood. But he told me that when he kissed me his entire body relaxed and everything that was making him angry completely disappeared. We ended up making out for a few minutes until Harry interupted. Before I talked to Harry, I told that he would be ok and he got a really disbeliving look on his face. What I was thinking about on the way here, is what's happening that could make him have such bad anger problems."

"Maybe the fact that his father is a Death Eater. Hermione, how could you get involved with Draco Malfoy of all people!" Ginny said, correctly guessing who I was talking about.

"Gin, I really think there's more to him than just being a spoiled brat."

"Yes, there is more to him. He's a Death Eater in training!"

"I really don't think so." Ginny sighed and gave up.

_I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy, hysterical  
I'm searching for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long  
Waited So long._

"So how's school going? I heard you got Head Girl, congratulations!" Remus Lupin said, running a hand through his greying blonde hair.

"Ya, I did. It's a lot of work. School's going good. Top of my class as always." I replied with a chuckle.

"That's good. What are you thinking of doing after Hogwarts?"

"I'm thinking either and Auror with Harry and Ron, or maybe a Healer at St. Mungo's."

"Well, I'm sure you'll be the best at whatever you decide to pursue. Excuse me, I'm going to find Tonks." Remus stood up and walked away. I sighed and propped my feet up on the coffee table. Christmas was always a busy time of year at the Burrow. This year it seemed even more busy. Everyone had invited their significant other. Molly and Arthur. Bill and his wife Fleur. Charlie and his girlfriend Melissa. Fred and Angelina. George and Natalie. Ron and, urgh, Lavender. Harry and Ginny. Remus and Tonks. Me and... No one. I slipped away to my shared bedroom and pulled out my wand. I had been practicing this spell for days and had finally perfected it. You simply thought only of who you wanted to see and it would project you image to them. The cool thing was that your form was solid and you felt whatever happened. Also, only that person could see you. I shut, locked and soundproofed the door, though I doubted and one would come up here. I thought only about Draco. His platinum blonde hair. Icy grey eyes. His personality. How it felt to kiss him. I quickly tapped myself on the head three times and suddenly I was in Malfoy Manor.

Draco sat in front of a desk, scribbling furiously on a peice of parchment. I walked over and set a hand on his shoulder. He stopped scribbling instantly and seemed to melt. Just as quickly he jumped out his chair and whirled around staring at me in disbeleif.

"Are you insane?" He whispered furiously. He flicked his wand at the door, locking and soundproofing it. "Do you have any idea what would happen if someone found you here?!"

"Draco, calm down." I touched his wrist and he did just that. "Only you can see me. I'm not really here. I'm just a projection."

"But... Your solid."

"I know. Isn't it cool? I learned a new spell. I... I just wanted to see you. Wish you a Happy Christmas. And I wasn't sure if I could send you an Owl without your father receiving it."

"Well, it's a good thing you didn't. Every owl sent here is first delivered to my father."

"I'll remember that." Draco walked over to his bed and sat against the pillows, patting the spot next to him. I crossed the room and sat next to him. "How are you doing? Are you ok?" Draco shrugged. I looked down and saw dry blood on his knuckles. I picked his hands up and healed them quickly. "Obviously not."

"It's nothing I can't handle. I've been dealing with it for my whole life."

"Draco... What is it that makes you so angry?"

"My father." He replied shortly.

"What about him?"

"Nothing." I wrapped her arms around his waist and felt him flinch as my hand brushed his stomach. Glancing up at him, I saw that his face showed pain. I slowly lifted up his shirt to reveal a large bruise on the left side of his stomach.

"Did he do this?" I asked staring at it. I looked up at him to see his lips pressed together. He wouldn't look at me. "Draco. Did your father do this?" Slowly he nodded. "Why?" I whispered.

"Because I told him that Hogwarts was better than this hell hole." He lifted up his pants leg and there was a large purple bruise there as well. "That was when I told him I didn't want to be a Death Eater. That's just what's left." I felt tears come to my eyes and I quickly healed his bruises.

"You should go to the Order."

"For what? So my father can kill me? Or worse my mother? I don't think so." He shook his head quickly.

"The Order can help you. And your mother. They could get you out. You wouldn't have to deal with all of this."

"There's nothing that the Order could do. My father would find me." I sighed.

"At least think about it." Draco stared at me for a few moments then nodded. I smiled softly and reached up to kiss him. Draco quickly deepened the kiss and I slid my hand up the back of his shirt, feeling him shiver.

_'This is right.'_ I thought. _'So right.' _Draco slowly pulled my shirt off to expose my lacy black bra. He slid on top of me and flicked my bra open. He pulled it off and tossed it on the floor with my shirt. I unbuttoned his green silk shirt, eager to feel the muscles underneath. Quidditch had really done some good work. I reminded myself to get more interested in it later. I knew what this was leading too. It was something I had never done but I felt certain that it was right. Thier jeans and underwear quickly followed their shirts and soon they were naked under Draco's blankets. He pulled back for the first time since we'd started.

"Have you ever...?" I shook my head, shyly. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. This is right. I can feel it." Draco nodded.

"Me too. This is going to hurt. Probably a lot. But I'll go slow, alright?" I bit her lip and nodded. He positioned himself at my entrance and slowly eased inside me, stopping when he felt resistance. He grabbed my hands and I squeezed them tightly. In one swift motion he pushed through the barrier and I cried out in pain. Merlin, it hurt! Draco kissed my cheek, forehead, neck and lips. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He murmered in my ear. "Just tell me when your ready." After a few seconds my body adjusted and I nodded. He started slowly, afraid to hurt me, letting my body get used to the feeling of him. When I started emitting sounds of pleasure, he picked up the pace. Soon, I felt a growing pressure in my lower abdomen. It slowly got bigger and bigger. Suddenly, my world exploded and I cried out.

"Draco!"

"'Mione..." Draco moaned. He lowered himself down and rested on top of me. After a few moments, he gazed down at me and smiled. Actually smiled. I'd never really seen him smile. I quite liked it. He kissed me on the forehead and rolled off of me.

_He's soft to the touch  
But frayed at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still he's more than I can take  
Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster_

I couldn't wait to go back to school! I had seen Draco at least every other day during break. But at the back of my mind I always knew that I wasn't completely with him. More than once, I'd had to pull out of the spell quickly because Ginny had come into the room. But once they were at school, nothing would get in the way when we were together. Except maybe classes. I knew that we wouldn't be able to be seen together. Draco didn't want his father finding out and put me in danger. But we could spend our nights together. And I was desperatly looking forward to that.

_He's beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster_

_***********_

_Song: Beautiful Disaster by Kelly Clarkson_


	3. Runaway Train

_Authors note: Sadly I own nothing of the Harry Potter realm...*Sigh* All contents, save the plot, belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling._

**Chapter 3 - Runaway Train**

I hate this bloody house. Sitting in the dining room with my mother and father. Trying to eat without puking. Mother asks what's wrong. Nothing I reply. I finish eating and stand. Ready to escape to my room. I've been here for 3 days and I'm already miserable.

"Meet me in my study in 10 minutes, Draco." My father says. I silently groan. Great. More bruises. I dispise christmas. It means I have to go home. 10 minutes pass quickly as I'm pounding my fists against the stone wall of my room. I head to my fathers study. Knock on the door. Enter when he yells at me to get my arse in there. "Why do you seem so down about being here, Draco?" He asks. As if he can't guess.

"I just am."

"Answer me!" He barks. Filled with anger, I blurt it out.

"Because Hogwarts is a thousand times better than this bloody hell hole." He glares at me in anger and I know whats coming even before he gets up. His fist connects with my stomach and I doubled over. His knee comes flying up and nails me in the forehead, causing me to fall on the floor. His foot rams in to my stomach over and over again. That's going to be a huge bruise.

_Call you up in the middle of the night_

_Like a firefly without a light_

_You were there like a slow torch burning_

_I was a key that could use a little turning_

I'm scribbling furiously at peice of parchment. I need to talk to her! 5 days in this hell hole and I'm going insane without hearing her voice! Suddenly a hand is placed on my shoulder and calm sweeps over me. Merlin! For being so bright she sure can be stupid!

"Are you insane?" I whispered furiously. Flick my wand at the door, locking and soundproofing it. "Do you have any idea what would happen if someone found you here?!"

"Draco, calm down." She touched my wrist and I do just that. "Only you can see me. I'm not really here. I'm just a projection."

"But... Your solid."

"I know. Isn't it cool? I learned a new spell. I... I just wanted to see you. Wish you a Happy Christmas. And I wasn't sure if I could send you an Owl without your father receiving it."

"Well, it's a good thing you didn't. Every owl sent here is first delivered to my father."

"I'll remember that." I walked over to my bed and sat against the pillows, patting the spot next to me. She comes to sit by me. "How are you doing? Are you ok?" I shrugged. She looked down and saw the dry blood on my knuckles from earlier. She picked my hands up and healed them quickly. "Obviously not."

"It's nothing I can't handle. I've been dealing with it for my whole life." _'My whole horrible fucking life!'_

"Draco... What is it that makes you so angry?"

"My father." I replied shortly. Duh.

"What about him?"

"Nothing." Hermione wrapped her arms around my waist. Her hand grazed my bruise from the other day and I flinch. My face contorted in pain. She slowly lifted up my shirt. I didn't stop her. She gasped at the sight of the large bruise on the left side of my stomach. Complements of my father.

"Did he do this?" She asked staring at it. She looked up at me and I pressed my lips together. I would not look at her. "Draco. Did your father do this?" Slowly I nodded. "Why?" She whispered.

"Because I told him that Hogwarts was better than this hell hole." I lifted up my right pant leg, revealing the large purple bruise there as well. "That was when I told him I didn't want to be a Death Eater. That's just what's left." I saw tears come to her eyes and she quickly healed my bruises.

"You should go to the Order."

"For what? So my father can kill me? Or worse my mother? I don't think so." I shook my head defiantly. The Order. What a joke.

"The Order can help you. And your mother. They could get you out. You wouldn't have to deal with all of this."

"There's nothing that the Order could do. My father would find me." She sighed.

"At least think about it." I stared at her for a few moments and then nodded. She smiled slightly and reached up to kiss me. I quickly deepened the kiss and Hermione slid her hand up the back of my shirt. I shivered at the feeling.

I slowly pulled her shirt off. Exposing a lacy black bra. I slid on top of her and flicked her bra open. Pulled it off and tossed it on the floor with her shirt. She unbuttoned my green silk shirt. Ran her hands over my muscled abdomen. Thier jeans and underwear quickly followed their shirts. Soon they were naked under my blankets. I pulled back.

"Have you ever...?" She shook head head, shyly. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. This is right. I can feel it." I nodded.

"Me too. This is going to hurt. Probably a lot. But I'll go slow, alright?" I said softly. Hermione bit her lip and nodded. I positioned himself at her entrance. Slowly eased inside her.I stoped when I felt resistance. Grabbed her hands and she squeezed them tightly. In one swift motion I pushed through the barrier and Hermione cried out in pain. I kissed her cheek, forehead, neck and lips. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I murmered in her ear. "Just tell me when your ready." After a few seconds her body adjusted and she nodded. I started slowly. Let her body get used to the feeling of me. When I heard sounds of pleasure coming from her, I picked up the pace. Feeling myself getting closer.

"Draco!" She cried out suddenly. Tightening around me and bringing me over the edge with her.

"'Mione..." I moaned. Shocked. It was the only time I had actually moaned a woman's name during sex before. I lowered myself down. Rested on top of her. After a few moments, I gazed down at her and smiled. Actually smiled. I can't remember the last time I smiled for real. I kissed her on the forehead and rolled off of her.

_So tired that I couldn't even sleep_

_So many secrets I couldn't keep_

_Promised myself I wouldn't weep_

_One more promise I couldn't keep_

I was counting down the days until I could really be with her. Completely. She came to visit me pretty much every day. Scared the hell out of me when she appeared in the dining room one night. I glanced quickly at mother and father. They hadn't seen her. Then I remembered. Only I could see her. I darted my eyes at the door meaningfully and she fled out of the room. I found her sitting on my bed naked when I was finished with dinner. My courageous little lion. She'd had to pull out of the spell suddenly a few times. She later told me that Ginny had came into the room at the Burrow.

But once we were back at Hogwarts. Nothing could stop us from being together. Except other people of course. My father has spies in the castle. They would tell him immediatly if we were seen together. And it would put her in danger. It couldn't be risked.

_It seems no one can help me now_

_I'm in too deep_

_There's no way out_

_This time I have really led myself astray_

"I need to see Granger." I said. Entering a train compartment that held Potter, and the two Weasleys. Along with my beautiful lion. Weaselette gave me strange look. Potter and Weaslebee just glared. "Head business." Hermione stood and pushed past me out of the compartment. We walked to the Head compartment in silence. When we reached the compartment she quickly locked and soundproofed the door. She pushed my against it and kissed me passionatly. When she pulled back I smirked. "I missed you too."

"You know. You really should try smiling more often. It looks so much better than that horrible smirk you always have." I smiled.

"I only smile for you, my lion." I leaned down and kissed her gently on the forehead. She smiled softly. She looked closer at my face and sighed. She had noticed that I had a black eye. She healed it and kissed my temple.

"Have you thought about what I said?" She asked slowly.

"Yes. And I'm still not going to the Order. I've dealt with this my entire life. As soon as I graduate I can move out. Not that that will stop it. But it will make it less." She sat down on the bench and I sat next to her. She took my hand and began tracing the lines on it.

"What are you going to do after graduation?" She asked.

"Get a job. Then an apartment. I'll probably go for an Auror job." She nodded. "What about you?"

"Harry, Ron and I are planning to fix up Harry's parents old house in Godric's Hollow. We'll live there together and go through Auror training together. Or I might be a Healer."

"You are pretty good at Healing." I said smiling. I seemed to be doing that alot lately.

_Runaway train never going back_

_Wrong way on a one way track_

_Seems like I should be getting somewhere_

_Somehow I'm neither here no there_

I was walking to Defense Against the Dark Arts when I heard crying. Curious, I followed it. Hermione was sitting in an abandoned classroom with Weaselette. She was the one that was crying. Not Hermione, thank Merlin. I paused. Hermione's friends had a lot of sway over her. They didn't like me. If I could get them to like me. She would be more comfortable with being with me. She looked up and saw me. I smiled at her and entered the classroom. Weaselette looked up and glared at me.

"What the hell do you want Malfoy?!" She spat.

"Are you ok?" I asked politly. She looked suprised.

"What do you want?" She asked again, suspiciously.

"I wanted to ask if you were ok." I went and sat by Hermione. Weaselette stared at me.

"I'm... I'm fine." She said slowly. She looked at Hermione strangely. Hermione smiled and I wraped my arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. "So... Are you guys like, together now?"

"Yeah," Hermione said turning red.

"Well... At least you guys are happy." She sniffed.

"Harry broke up with her because he doesn't want to put her in danger..." Hermione whispered to me. I nodded.

"Well, do you understand why he did it?" I asked Weas... Ginny. She nodded. "I'm pretty sure that as soon as Voldemort is gone, you will get back together and have lots of black and red headed brats." I told her. She smiled akwardly at me.

"Thanks, Malfoy. Maybe we were all wrong about you."

_Can you help me remember how to smile_

_Make it somehow all seem worthwhile_

_How on earth did I get so jaded_

_Life's mystery seems so faded_

This is my favorite part. Lying in bed with Hermione after making love. Yes. Making love. I don't call it sex anymore. She changed my point of view on it. When you care about someone so much. It makes having sex amazing. Therefore it needs a different name. Making love. Do I love her?

Hermione reaches over and kisses my cheek. Oh yes. I'm sure I do.

_I can go where no one else can go_

_I know what no one else knows_

_Here I am just drownin' in the rain_

_With a ticket for a runaway train_

"Draco?" Hermione asked. We were sitting in the Common Room doing our homework. I looked up from my potions essay.

"Ya?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How... Umm... How do you feel about... us? About me?" I paused. Thinking. How did I feel about us? About her?

"I love being with you." I started. "You make me happy. It's been a very long time since I've been happy. And... Well... I love you." I looked away quickly. I felt her hand on my cheek. Turning it to face her. I looked at her. Sure my vulnerability was sprayed across my face. She kissed me hard.

"I love you too." She said as she pulled back. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer to me.

_Everything is cut and dry_

_Day and night, earth and sky_

_Somehow I just don't believe it_

I can't fucking believe this. HOW THE FUCK DID HE FIND OUT?! Now he's threatening her? Fuck, fuck, FUCK!!! I'll kill him. I'll fucking kill him if he touches her. For the first time in weeks, I run to the wall and start punching as hard as I can.

_Runaway train never going back_

_Wrong way on a one way track_

_Seems like I should be getting somewhere_

_Somehow I'm neither here no there_

"Hermione, I need to talk to you." I had come out of my room the next day to find her reading in the common room. I was about to break her heart. She put her book down and patted the spot next to her on the couch. First thing I did was kiss her. For the last time. I held back my tears. Malfoys don't cry.

"What's wrong?" She asked, picking up on my stress. I took a deep breath.

"We can't do this anymore, Hermione. It's been great. But it's over." I watched as her face crumpled. My heart clenched painfully at the look on her face.

"What?" She asked. "I though... I thought you loved me." Draco sighed silently. This was going to be the hardest thing he'd ever done. He was going to have to flat out lie to the face of the one he loved more than anything. And he was going to break her heart doing it. He wiped his face clean of emotion and deadened his voice.

"I thought I did. Turns out, I just liked the sex. And now I'm getting tired of you being so damn clingy all the time." He quirked an eyebrow and waited for a response. She said nothing. Finally she stood up, faced him and slapped him across the face. His head snapped to the side. She took off running out of the common room and Draco broke down crying for the first time in over 10 years.

_Bought a ticket for a runaway train_

_Like a madman laughin' at the rain_

_Little out of touch, little insane_

_Just easier than dealing with the pain_

This was horrible. He was bloodying his knuckles at least 3 times a day. But he be damned if he let his father hurt Hermione. He laid awake in his room every night for hours. He could hear Hermione crying herself to sleep all the time and it killed him. He hated his father. Absolutly despised him. Wanted to cause him the worst physical pain imaginable. And when his father was disposed of and Hermione was safe he would beg for her forgiveness.

Or maybe... He could go to the Order as Hermione suggested. He could explain everything to her, get her back now instead of later. Even if he had to get on his knees and beg. He would do anything for her. Maybe going to the Order was a good idea after all...

_Runaway train never comin' back  
Runaway train tearin' up the track  
Runaway train burnin' in my veins  
Runaway but it always seems the same _

"Professor Lupin?" Draco asked walking in to the professors office. Remus loooked up, suprised to see him there.

"What can I do for you Mr. Malfoy?" He asked setting his quill down.

"I need the Order's help."

_***********_

_Song: Runaway Train by Soul Asylum_


	4. Didn't You Know How Much I Loved You

_Authors note: Sadly I own nothing of the Harry Potter realm...*Sigh* All contents, save the plot, belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling._

_Song: Didn't You Know How Much I Loved You by Kellie Pickler_

**Chapter 4 - Didn't You Know How Much I Loved You**

"I've cried myself to sleep every night for 2 weeks, Gin!" I sobbed. Ginny pulled me in to a hug.

"He's not worth all of this 'Mione. Forget him."

"I can't! I love him! I thought he loved me, Gin." There was a knock on the portrait and Harry came in. I hurriedly cast a spell on my face to get rid of my red eyes and held back my tears.

"Have you guys read the Daily Prophet yet?" He asked. We both shook our heads. "Narcissa Malfoy is missing. She disappeared from her Manor last night."

_I remember the way you made love to me_

_Like I was all you'd ever need_

_Did you change your mind_

_Well I didn't change mine_

_Now here I am trying to make sense of it all_

_We were best friends now we don't even talk_

_You broke my heart_

_Ripped my world apart_

_'What's wrong with me?'_ I thought standing infront of my mirror naked. My waist was slim. I had nice D cup breasts and a tight behind. My hips were a little wide but it just added curves. Sighing, I dressed for the day. _'Was Draco lying for some reason? Why would he do that?'_

_Didn't you know how much I loved you_

_Didn't you know how much I loved you, baby_

_I gave you everything, every part of me_

_Didn't you feel it when I touched you_

_Didn't I rock you when I loved you, baby_

_Baby, tell me_

_Didn't you know how much I loved you_

I was sitting in potions, brewing a sleeping draught, when I was hit by a huge wave of nausea. Clamping my hand over my mouth, I ran out of the room. Professor Snape was yelling about losing house points and I could hear Harry and Ron running after me. But all I cared about was getting to a toilet. I swung in to a bathroom stall just in time to empty my breakfast into the toilet. I heard Harry and Ron calling my name and I'm guessing they just followed the sounds of puking. My hair was pulled away from my face as I emptied my stomach's contents. I finished and flushed the toilet with a shaking hand.

"Are you ok 'Mione?" Harry asked, letting my hair fall back. I wiped sweat from my forehead and nodded slowly. I stood up and suddenly felt much better. We went back to potions and the period passed with out anymore vomiting.

_I can't get you out of my head_

_I still feel you in this bed_

_Left me all alone_

_You couldn't be more gone_

_From falling apart to fighting mad_

_From wanting you back to not giving a damn_

_I've felt it all_

_I've been to the wall_

Classes continued like that for the next few days. Every once in a while I saw Draco shoot a worried look at me. One night during Astronomy, I was hit by another wave of vomiting and I ran for the bathroom. Feet pounded behind me but I ignored them. Once again, my hair was pulled back from my face and a shaking hand rubbed my back comfortingly. I finished and looked up to see Draco holding my hair.

"What do you want?" I asked, wiping my mouth on my sleeve.

"Are you sick?" He asked, trying to sound off-handed. I shook my head. "Then why, my I ask, have you been puking your guts out for the last week?" I shrugged, though I had a pretty good idea. He sighed. "Come on. Let's get back to class." He helped me stand but dizziness came upon me and I fell against his chest. "That's it. I'm taking you to Madam Pomfrey."

"No!" I struggled to stand up straight despite the dizzines. "I'm... I'm fine." He shook his head quickly and placed an arm behind my legs. He picked me up like I was a doll and carried me to the hospital wing. I was protesting the whole way.

"What seems to be the problem, Ms. Granger?" Madam Pomfrey asked when Draco laid me on the bed.

"Absolutly nothing." I crossed my arms acrossed my chest and winced when my arm hit a tender spot on my breast.

"She's been puking everyday for at least a week." Draco said impatiently.

"How many times a day?" he question was directed at me but I refused to answer. I didn't want to know what was wrong with me.

"At least once each class. As far as I've seen. I sometimes hear her vomiting in the middle of the night as well." Draco said quickly.

"Hmmm, well I have my suspicions. Mr. Malfoy please leave us. I need to run some tests." He scowled but walked to the other side of the room. Madam Pomfrey drew the curtains around us. "Ms. Granger, when was your last period?"

"Umm... December?"

"That was 2 months ago!" I shrugged. Madam Pomfrey handed me a thick purple potion. "Don't swallow it!" She yelled as I went to do just that. "Smell it. And tell me what you smell." I took a smell and gagged. It smelled like horse shit and rotted eggs. "As I suspected." She took the potion back and corked it. "You're pregnant Ms. Granger."

_'Well, shit...'_ I vaguely heard her ask if I wanted to know what it was. When I didn't answer she sighed and waved her wand over my stomach which immediatly began to glow blue.

"It's a girl." We heard a thump and Madam Pomfrey pulled the curtain aside. Draco had obviously heard her last statement. He passed out.

_Didn't you know how much I loved you_

_Didn't you know how much I loved you, baby_

_I gave you everything, every part of me_

_Didn't you feel it when I touched you_

_Didn't I rock you when I loved you, baby_

_Baby, tell me_

_Didn't you know how much I loved you_

_'What am I going to do, what am I going to do?!'_ I paced my room furiously. Draco had tried to talk to me several times in the last few days and I ginored him everytime. I stopped dead in my tracks. _'GINNY!'_ I ran out of my room and flew through the common room. 5 minutes later I was pulling the portrait open to the Gryffindor Common Room. It looked the same as always. I spotted Ginny by the fire with Harry and Ron.

"Ginny!" I said coming up to her. "I need to talk to you. NOW!" I dragged her down stairs to the 5th floor and paced furiously in front of the wall. A door appeared and I towed her inside quickly.

"Hermione! What's going on?" She asked when I had slammed the door shut.

"I'M PREGNANT!" I collapsed on the floor and cried.

_One day justice will come and find you_

_And I'll be right there in your memory to remind you_

I felt a hand brushing hair off of my face and smiled. I missed him so much. I knew who's hand it was but I also knew that this could only be a dream. Lips touched my temple and I fought against conciousness. I didn't want to wake up. My dreams were so much better than my reality right now.

"Wake up, Hermione." Came his voice.

_'No. I don't want you to disappear.'_

"I'm not to disappear." I shot up out of bed and realized that I ahdn't been dreaming and that I'd said that aloud. I pulled my blankets up to my chest and glared at him.

"What do you want?" He sighed.

"We need to talk."

"About?"

"The baby." He took a deep breath. "Our daughter."

"There's nothing to talk about." I said quickly. "You made it very clear that you wanted nothing to do with me." He chuckled softly.

"It's amazing how quick you are to believe me when I say I don't love you but so slow to believe me when I say I do." He placed his hand on the side of my face and slowly stroked my cheek with his thumb. I fought the urge to close my eyes and sighed against it. He had broken my heart. What's to say he wouldn't do it again. My heart was screaming at me to believe him. But my head had different ideas. However, my head went blank as his lips touched mine. Throwing all caution to the wind, I flung my arms around him and pulled him down on the bed with me. When we came up for air he said, "I took your advice. I went to the Order. They now have my mother in a safe house and as soon as I graduate I'll be joining her there until either the war is over, my father is in prision, or he's dead. I'm hoping for the later." He sighed. "I'm so sorry 'Mione. I left you because my father found out about us. He threatened your life and I couldn't deal with that."

"Draco," I said, tracing his lips with my finger. "I'm a big girl. I can protect myself. Not to mention, the Order is watching over this school every second of every day."

"Forgive me?" He asked. I smiled and kissed him fiercly.

"Of course. But," I said pulling back. "If we're going to do this, I don't want to hide it anymore. I want to be able to walk down the halls with you, sit with you in class. Do normal couple things." Draco nodded slowly.

"We can try."

_Didn't you know how much I loved you_

_Didn't you know how much I loved you, baby_

_I gave you everything, every part of me_

_Didn't you feel it when I touched you_

_Didn't I rock you when I loved you, baby_

_Baby, tell me_

The Great Hall went completely silent as Draco and I headed for the Gryffindor table. I absolutly refused to sit at the Slytherin table so Draco agreed to sit with me. We sat down and the whispers started. I had had a long talk with Harry and Ron about it. They were furious at first of course but when I had finished explaining everything they immediatly ran to Lupin to check his story. When Remus confirmed that the Order was helping Draco and his mother, Harry and Ron grudgingly accepted it. Draco fidgeted around at the table. I placed a hand on his thigh and he sighed.

"This is weird." He whispered to me.

"I know. But you promised that we would try. Harry can you pass the butter?"

_Didn't you know how much I loved you_

_Didn't you know how much I loved you, baby_

_I gave you everything, every part of me_

_Didn't you feel it when I touched you_

_Didn't I rock you when I loved you, baby_

_Baby, tell me_

_I gave you everything, every part of me_

So far, no one had been to nice about Draco and I being together. Many rumors were spreading about how I made a love potion or that he had placed the Imperious curse on me. But over all, everything was ok. We both knew that the rumors would continue until they found something better to talk about and then when I started showing they were start up again, worse than before. But I had decided long ago that no matter what anyone said, I love Draco. And no matter what happens, we'll get through it as long as we're together.


	5. Dont Matter

_Authors note: Sadly I own nothing of the Harry Potter realm...*Sigh* All contents, save the plot, belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling._

_Song: Don't Matter by Akon_

**Chapter 5 - Don't Matter**

I never thought I could love someone so much... Hermione is my world. When we're together, everything disappears. None of the whispers and rumors matter. We have a little girl on the way and I already love her more than life its self. And that's all that matters. As long as we're all together, we can get through anything.

"What do you think of the name Michelle?" Hermione asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I'd like to stay away from M names. The last name might be Malofy."

"Ok. What about Kellie?" I quickly shook my head and she sighed. "Janie?"

"NO! That's my grandmother's name. She was horrible." I shivered at the memory.

"Well, you think of a name then!" She said angrily. I thought for a second then smiled.

"How about Cara? The Black family has a tradition of naming children children after constellations. And I'm actually thinking about changing my last name to Black with my mother." Hermione wrinkled her nose. "Ok," I laughed. "What about Ayanna? It means flower."

"That sounds ok. We'll keep it in mind."

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_'Cause I got you babe_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_'Cause I got you babe_

_'Cause we gon' fight_

_Oh yes we gon' fight_

_Believe we gon' fight_

_We gonna fight_

_Fight for our right to love yeah_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_'Cause I got you_

The whispers were dying down thank Merlin! Hermione's pregnancy was progressing nicely. She was now 4 months pregnant and she was starting to show. The morning sickness had passed, thankfully. She seemed to glow. She was even more beautiful now than before. Dumbledore had pulled us both in to talk about it. He said that he thought it would be a good idea for her to stay with mother and I after Graduation. He was afraid that Lucius would soon find out about our daughter. I knew he was right. It would be great living with Hermione. And she could meet my mother. I was definatly looking forward to that. We had only 2 more months left until graduation.

"I'm gonna miss this place." Hermione sighed one night. We were sitting on the couch in the Common Room. Potter and the Weasleys were here as well.

"Well, I sure as hell won't!" Ron said stretching.

"Ron! Shhh, the baby can hear you, you know!" Hermione said.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded and stored the information away for later. I'd have to have a talk with my daughter tonight. "What are you guys planning to do after graduation?" I asked them, trying to be polite. Potter looked at me suprised.

"Umm... Well Ron and I are going in to the Auror training. Hermione was going to do it with us but, well, now she can't." He said bluntly, giving me a look.

"I'm going to go through Auror training after the baby is born." Hermione replied, glaring at Potter.

"Well, looks like we'll be in Auror training at the same time." I told Potter and Weasley. Ginny sighed.

"You guys are lucky. I still have another year before I graduate!"

"Don't worry, Gin. I'd rather be in school than go through Auror training." I said wrapping an arm around Hermione's waist. We talked until curfew and then Potter, Weasley and Ginny left.

"Draco?" Hermione asked while we were laying in bed.

"Hmm?"

"What are we going to do with the baby after she's born? I mean, I'll be in training and you'll be an Auror already." I thought about this for a second then replied.

"My mother could watch her."

"Ya, maybe."

"We've got a while to think about it, love. Don't worry. It'll all work out."

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_Nobody thought we'd last forever_

_I feel 'em hopin' and prayin'_

_Things between us don't get better_

_Men steady comin' after you_

_Women steady comin' after me_

_Seem like everybody wanna go for self_

_And don't wanna respect boundaries_

_Tellin' you all those lies_

_Just to get on your side_

_But I must admit there was a couple secrets_

_I held inside_

_But just know that I tried_

_To always apologize_

_And I'ma have you first always in my heart_

_To keep you satisfied_

Ah bloody hell... Here comes the slut.

"Hey, Draco." Pansy said, walking over to me.

"Pansy." I said dully.

"So is it true?"

"What?"

"You and the mudblood? You're for real?" I stood up quickly and got in her face. She took a few steps back just as quickly.

"If I ever hear anyone call her that again, I will personally make sure that person disappears and is never found again."

"But, I mean, you're just dating her cuz she's knocked up... right?" I sighed. It had obviously gotten out.

"Parkinson, I'm with Hermione," I stressed her name, "for one reason and one reason only. I love her. And for the record I'm thrilled to be having a child with her. That's it. End of story." Pansy laid a hand on my shoulder and I held back a shiver of disgust.

"That might be what your telling her, but I know the truth."

"Get your paws off him, Parkinson!" Hermione had come around the corner. Shit. She looked pissed.

"Well, well, Gryffindork. We were just talking about you. Draco here was telling me how he's only with you becuase you're knocked up." She gave a cruel smile. I glanced at Hermione and saw her roll her eyes.

"Pansy." She walked right up to Pansy and got right in her face. Merlin I love this woman! "If I ever see you touching Draco again, I will curse your ass so badly that no amount potions or spells can undo it. I understand that your so damn obsessed with him that you refuse to see what's right in front of you. I mean, who wouldn't be in to him?" She winked at me then turned back to Pansy. "But NEWSFLASH, bitch. He's not in to you and never will be." She gave a sweet smile and finished. "He's taken. So get over it." She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the Great Hall and I looked back to see a furious look on Pansy's face.

"You really shouldn't have done that. She's going to try to get back at you." Hermione shrugged.

"I really could care less. She's so useless at magic that I could beat her in a duel with my eyes closed." I sighed. Women...

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_'Cause I got you babe_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_'Cause I got you babe_

_'Cause we gon' fight_

_Oh yes we gon' fight_

_Believe we gon' fight_

_We gonna fight_

_Fight for our right to love yeah_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_'Cause I got you_

It was out. Hermione Granger was having Draco Malfoy's baby. The stares, whispers and rumors were worse now than they had ever been before. I received a letter from my mother. She was overjoyed about the idea of being a grandmother. I was waiting to hear from my father. He'd be furious of course. But there wasn't much he could do while we were at Hogwarts. One morning, during the morning post, Hermione received the Daily Prophet and let out a groan.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She silently handed me the paper.

**DRACO MALFOY TO BE A FATHER**

_It has been reported that Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, is going to be a proud father! Hermione Granger is reportedly 5 months pregnant with a girl. They both attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding and are in they're 7th year._

_"It sets a bad influence for the younger kids," Says an insider. "I mean, they're like, Head Boy and Girl. Sure, they're promoting house unity but come on. hey're supposed to set a good example. Getting knocked up in school isn't setting a good example."_

I quit reading there and lit the paper on fire. Hermione had her head in her hands and she looked like she was crying. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"Love, it's Rita Skeeter. What do you expect?" I whispered in her ear.

"Why can't they just leave us the hell alone?!" She said furiously. "This is going to be hard enough on us as it is. We don't need the added stress of all their bull shit as well."

"'Mione, the baby can hear you." I joked. She glared at me. "Sorry." She got up and walked out of the Great Hall. I sighed and motioned for Potter, Weasley and Ginny to follow us.

_Got every right to wanna leave_

_Got every right to wanna go_

_Got every right to hit the road_

_And never talk to me no more_

_You don't even have to call_

_Even check for me at all_

_Because the way I been actin' lately_

_Has been off the wall_

_Especially toward you_

_Puttin' girls before you_

_And they watchin' everything I been doin'_

_Just to hurt you_

_Most of it just ain't true_

_Ain't true_

_And they won't show you_

_How much of a queen you are to me_

_And why I love you baby_

"I like the name Haley. What do you think?" I asked Hermione. We were laying on the couch in the Common Room.

"Haley is ok I guess. I kinda like Ayanna though. Or maybe Sophia."

"Sophia... That sounds good. What about Lilith?"

"No. We're not naming out daughter after a demon. What about Violet?"

"Sounds too much like violent. Taylor?"

"That's a boy's name."

"It could be a girls name too." She glared at me. "Fine. Zipporah?"

"Zipporah... I like it!"

"Ok so we have Ayanna, Sophia, or Zipporah." Just then a regal looking owl swooped in through the window. "Shit... It's my father's owl." Hermione sat up quickly and scooted away from it. I took the scroll and the pouch from the owl. It sat and waited for a response.

_Draco, _

_I warned you before and you choose to ignore me. Now your saddled with a bastard child. You have severly disappointed your family. By associating with a mudblood you child will be a half blood mongrel. But thankfully you have a chance to redeem yourself and save your PUREBLOOD reputation. Ditch the Granger Gryffindor and find a nice pureblood Slytherin. In the pouch is a potion to take care of your little... problem. If you don't take care of it now, I will._

_Signed, _

_Your father, _

_Lucius Alexander Malfoy_

Furious beyond belief, I hurled the pouch into the fire. It exploded in a pruple flame. I grabbed my quill from the table. I quickly scribbled out a response.

_Dear 'father', _

_You and your 'pureblood' ideas can go to hell. I'm sure you'd be right at home there. Hermione is keeping the baby. And I'm staying with her. So you can kiss my pale white ass. And oh yea, FUCK YOU!_

_Signed, _

_You former son, _

_Draco Xavier Black_

I roll up the scroll and attatch it to the owl, who takes off out of the window.

"Go fine Potter." I tell Hermione. "Don't stay here. I'm going for a run." I get up and leave the dorm without another word. I don't think even her touch can calm me down right now.

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_'Cause I got you babe_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_'Cause I got you babe_

_'Cause we gon' fight_

_Oh yes we gon' fight_

_Believe we gon' fight_

_We gonna fight_

_Fight for our right to love yeah_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_'Cause I got you_

_'That fucking bastard. I'll kill him. I really will.'_ He completely cut me off from the family funds. I received a notification about it today. Thankfully, he hasn't thought to cut mother off yet. She withdrew quite a bit of money and owled it to me. I'm going to the Ministry with Professor Lupin tomorrow to get my name changed. I can finally get rid of the Malfoy name forever. I'll be a Black. Just like my mother will be in a while. I'm hoping like hell that father will be killed in the war. One can dream. Maybe I'll be the one to kill him. Oh, how wonderful that would be. I can't tell Hermione any of this. She would be worried. She knows my father is furious, but she doesn't know to what extent.

The war is growing closer. We can all feel it. It's like a huge rain cloud coming closer and closer. I'm worried about Hermione. I know she will want to fight but if the war comes before she has the baby she will be furious. Because I won't let her. I wouldn't be able to deal with losing her. Or the baby for that matter. I love them entirely too much.

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_'Cause I got you_

_'Cause I got you_

_Oh_

_'Cause I got you babe_

_'Cause I got you_

Dumbledore is making an announcment. Anyone under age will be sent home tomorrow. He believes there will be an attack on Hogwarts soon. He's probably right.

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_'Cause I got you babe_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_'Cause I got you babe_

_'Cause we gon' fight_

_Oh yes we gonn' fight_

_Believe we gon' fight_

_We gonna fight_

_Fight for our right to love yeah_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_'Cause I got you_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_'Cause I got you babe_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_'Cause I got you babe_

_'Cause we gon' fight_

_Oh yes we gon' fight_

_Believe we gon' fight_

_We gonna fight_

_Fight for our right to love yeah_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_'Cause I got you_

"HOGWART'S IS UNDER ATTACK!" Remus yelled as soon as I pulled open the portrait. He turned and ran down the hall. Hermione, Ginny, Potter, Weasley, and I all grabbed our wands. I looked at Hermione like she was crazy.

"What are you doing? You can't fight. What if you get injured?" I asked. I looked to the others for support and they all nodded.

"I'm not going to sit here while you're all off fighting!"

"Hermione, it's not debatable. You're staying here. You too Gin."

"WHAT?! I'm not pregnant!" Ginny insisted. Potter took her hands.

"I can't stand lossing you, Gin. Stay here with Hermione. We'll be back soon." Before Hermione or Ginny could argue we ran out of the Head dormitories and out to the battle.


	6. Remember The Name

_Authors note: Sadly I own nothing of the Harry Potter realm...*Sigh* All contents, save the plot, belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling._

_Song: Remember The Name by Fort Minor_

**Chapter 6 - Remember The Name**

_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill_

_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will_

_Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain_

_And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!_

The boys ran out of the Common Room and we glared after them. After a few moments of waiting, I looked at Ginny.

"Do you really want to sit here while everyone we know and love is out there fighting?" I asked her.

"No... But Hermione, you're pregnant. Draco would never forgive either of us if we went to fight and you lost the baby."

"Gin, I'm going to show you something that I haven't told Draco yet." I stood up. "Try to curse me. Nothing big just a stunning spell or binding spell or something."

"No." She said firmly.

"Come on. Just do it." She shook her head. "Do it!"

"Ok... fine." She stood up and pointed her wand at me. "_Stupify!_" A large purple bubble appeared around me. I pointed beside her as the bubble disappeared. She looked down and saw my wand lying on the coffee table. "But how...?"

"The baby protects me. I don't know how. But she does. Now come on. We have a war to fight." She nodded quickly. I grabbed my wand and we ran all the way to the front door.

_Mike! - He doesn't need his name up in lights_

_He just wants to be heard whether it's the beat or the mic_

_He feels so unlike everybody else, alone_

_In spite of the fact that some people still think that they know him_

_But fuck em, he knows the code_

_It's not about the salary_

_It's all about reality and making some noise_

_Makin the story - makin sure his clique stays up_

_That means when he puts it down Tak's pickin it up! let's go!_

Spells were flying everywhere. There was a constant purple bubble around me. I had caught glimpses of Draco, Harry, Ron and Ginny. None of them had seen me. Hours later, I was battling a low level Death Eater when I heard Draco voice.

_'Crucio!'_ "How the fuck does that feel you bastard!" He screamed. I quickly disarmed and bound my opponent before sending him to the dungeons. I ran towards Draco and wrapped my arms around his waist. His arm fell to his side and the curse on his father stopped. He turned his head to glare at me. "I told you to stay in the castle! What do you... What's with the bubble?"

"Seems our daughter doesn't want me to get hurt." I said smiling. A curse from his father bounced off my bubble and rebounded, hitting a tree. Draco turned to his father furiously.

"Don't you ever try to hurt my family again." He said in a low voice. A curse came at him from behind and I jumped infront of it. Standing close to him, so the bubble would protect him as well, I fought another low level Death Eater. As soon as he was disarmed and sent to the dungeons Bellatrix Lestrange took his place.

"Well, if it isn't the knocked up mudblood. Suprised they let you fight." She hissed.

"You'll be suprised when I disarm your ass too." I was furious at this woman. She had taken the only person Harry had ever known as a father. We shot curses back and forth. No matter which spell she used they simple bounced off me. She was growing irritated and I used that to my advantage. Behind me, I heard Draco cast the Sectumsempra curse. I turned my head to see his father fall to the ground, blood dripping from numerous cuts. Draco had a determined yet sick look on his face as he watched the person that had tormented him his whole life slowly bleed to death.

_Who the hell is he anyway?_

_He never really talks much_

_Never concerned with status but still leavin them star struck_

_Humbled through opportunities given to him despite the fact_

_That many misjudge him because he makes a livin from writin raps_

_Put it together himself, now the picture connects_

_Never askin for someone's help, to get some respect_

_He's only focused on what he wrote, his will is beyond reach_

_And now when it all unfolds, the skill of an artist_

Draco jumped in with me fighting Bellatrix. Suddenly there was deafening boom and everyone turned to the edge of the forest. Harry and Voldemort were facing off for what would hopefully be the last time. As Bellatrix stared at them I sent a disarming spell at her and Draco bound her and sent her to the dungeons.

_'I wish I could protect him...'_ I thought. My bubble made a sucking sound as it left me and floated towards Harry. Draco and I stared at it in shock as it surrounded Harry. Voldemort's spells started bouncing off it. harry glanced over at me and smiled in thanks. He looked exhausted. Draco stood behind me and wrapped his arms around me. All around us, people were disarming, binding and sending the Death Eaters to the dungeons. The war was almost over.

Voldemort sent the killing curse at Harry. Several people screamed. Harry didn't even bother fighting it. The curse hit the bubble, the bubble exploded and the curse rebounded at light speed on Voldemort. There was an unearthly howl. And Voldemort disinegrated.

There was a deafening roar of triumph from everyone. I ran towards Harry as he collapsed from exhaustion on the grass.

_It's just twenty percent skill_

_Eighty percent fear_

_Be one hundred percent clear cause Ryu is ill_

_Who would've thought that he'd be the one to set the west in flames_

_And I heard him wreckin with The Crystal Method, "Name Of The Game"_

_Came back dropped Megadef, took em to church_

_I like bleach man, why you have the stupidest verse?_

_This dude is the truth, now everybody be givin him guest spots_

_His stock's through the roof I heard he fuckin with S. Dot!_

Draco, Ginny, Ron and I sat around Harry's bed in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey had given him a dreamless sleeping draught and he was out cold.

"What was that bubble thing?" Ron asked quietly.

"That was the baby." I told him. "I'm not sure how it happened. Whenever someone sends a bad curse or spell at me, a purple bubble surrounds me and everything bounces off of it. We were standing there watching Harry fight and I wished that I could protect him. It just kind of flosted over to him and surrounded him." Draco rubbed my stomach and smiled.

"Baby didn't want her family to get hurt." Ginny whispered. She had tear tracks running down her face. We had lost some good people. Dumbledore, Kingsley, Mad-eye, Fred... the list went on. They would be sorely missed. But they went down fighting and they won't be forgotten. Professor McGonagall was already planning a memorial and burial site. We had a lot of funerals to go to in the next few weeks.

_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill_

_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will_

_Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain_

_And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!_

"Furthermore, anyone who fought in the war has a decision to make. The ministry is allowing you to graduate early, is you wish. Or you can continue your schooling. You will need to finish out the year and let us know by the end of the week if you are choosing to graduate or continue."

"That means I can graduate with you guys!" Ginny squealed. We all went back to out dinner and talked about the coming weeks. We would be graduating in a month. Until then, we had funerals to go to. Classes had been canceled in rememberance of the many lives that were lost in the final battle. Harry looked 5 years older but also more calm than he had in years. He finally didn't have to look around every corner for Voldemort. He didn't have someone trying to kill him every year. There were still some Death Eaters out there. But they would be rounded up soon and our lives could maybe be boring for once. I smiled at the though.

_They call him Ryu The Sick_

_And he's spittin fire with Mike_

_Got him out the dryer he's hot_

_Found him in Fort Minor with Tak_

_Been a fuckin annihilist porcupine_

_He's a prick, he's a cock_

_The type woman want to be with, and rappers hope he get shot_

_Eight years in the makin, patiently waitin to blow_

_Now the record with Shinoda's takin over the globe_

_He's got a partner in crime, his shit is equally dope_

_You wont believe the kind of shit that comes out of this kid's throat_

Dumbledore. Greatest wizard of all time. A tear fell down my face. I couldn't believe he was dead. Harry said that it had taken 6 Death Eaters to take him down. I was glad he gave them a good fight. I sat down cross-legged in front of his grave and stared at the headstone.

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Born: 21 August, 1881_

_Died: 15 May, 1996_

_Beloved Headmaster of Hogwarts School_

_of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Loved by many_

_Missed by all_

Hermione jumped when Draco sat down next to her. She leaned her head against his shoulder and cried. Harry, Ron and Ginny joined them soon after. Ginny was crying softly. And even Draco, Harry and Ron had a few silent tears running down their faces. After a while, they all got up and went to visit the other graves. Kingsley Shackelbolt, Alaster 'Mad-eye' Moody, Fred Weasley, numerous Aurors, and a few Order members. They spent the most time at Fred's grave. Ginny was sobbing with Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley was holding them both. Draco was holding Hermione as she soaked his tshirt with tears. The Weasley boys and Harry were sitting in a circle around his grave, George at the top. Angelina Johnson, his long time girlfriend, was in the grave beside his.

_Tak! - He's not your everyday on the block_

_He knows how to work with what he's got_

_Makin his way to the top_

_People think its a common owners name_

_People keep askin him was it given at birth_

_Or does it stand for an acronym?_

_No he's livin proof, Got him rockin the booth_

_He'll get you buzzin quicker than a shot of vodka with juice_

_Him and his crew are known around as one of the best_

_Dedicated to what they doin give a hundred percent_

"Graduating class of 1998. We've all come a long way since first year." I was giving the Graduations speech with Draco. We were surrounded by friends and family. The ceremony was being held in a field next to the memorial site. The graduates were dressed in black gowns with the Hogwarts crest on the left side. Black pointed caps were a top their heads. No seperate house colors were shown. In the crowd of graduates I spotted Harry, Ron and Ginny. "We've matured, learned more, made friends, and lost friends."

"These are the years that you'll look back on and think 'Merlin, was I stupid when I was younger!'. But that's ok," Draco took over, "because everyone makes mistakes. i know I've made my fair share of them." There were a few chuckles in the audience.

"So as you are sent out into the world, remember. You're going to make mistakes, lose friends, make friends, and learn loads. Now, I'd like to say a few words about these past few days." It got silent and I swallowed back tears. Draco grabbed my hand and I began. "For the last decade or so, the world was haunted by a creature formerly known as Tom Riddle. The world was in chaos."

"But now," Draco said. "Now, we can all sleep easier knowing that he's gone. For good this time."

"We all lost people in the war. But they will never be forgot." Several heads turned towards the memorial site. "Their sacrafice was not made in vain. Go through your lives, living everyday as if it's your last. Make the people we lost proud of your accomplishments. Make our greatest Headmaster ever, Albus Dumbledore, proud of what you do with your life. I know that I will strive to make sure that out former Headmaster isn't forgotten. And I hope you all do the same." I quickly wiped my eyes. "Now, the graduating class of 1998 has a gift to Hogwarts, our home for the past 7 years." I turned to look at the memorial site. A large white sheet had been placed over a tall structure. With a flick of my wand, the sheet was pulled off to reveal a large sculpture of a pheonix rising from flames. "If you look closely, you can find every name of a fallen friend or family member carved into this sculpture."

"And now, our final words!" Draco said.

"Congradulations, class of 1998!" Draco and I yelled together. We all took off our pointed caps and threw them in the air.

_Forget Mike - Nobody really knows how or why he works so hard_

_It seems like he's never got time_

_Because he writes every note and he writes every line_

_And I've seen him at work when that light goes on in his mind_

_It's like a design is written in his head every time_

_Before he even touches a key or speaks in a rhyme_

_And those motherfuckers he runs with, those kids that he signed?_

_Ridiculous, without even trying, how do they do it?!_

There was a dance for all the graduates that night. I had bought a cute maternity dress. I was wearing an emerald green dress with silver ribbon around the bottom hem. It had off-the-shoulder sleeves. The top was a bit tighter and the bottom flowed nicely around my round stomach. Yes, I know. Slytherin colors. Draco would love it. I went down to the Great Hall and found Harry, Ginny and Ron. Harry and Ron were both dressed in black muggle slacks and white button up shirts. Ron had a black tie and Harry a blue tie. His tie matched Ginny's had on a black spagetti strap dress with a blue bow around her waist.

"You look great 'Mione!" Ginny squealed. She gave me a hug as a voice sounded behind us.

"Yes. She does look amazing." I turned around to see Draco standing there in blakc slacks and a green button up shirt. The first few buttons were undone and he wore no tie. I think I stopped breathing for a second. He looked gorgeous! A woman was standing next to him. Her black hair was piled on top of her head elegantly and she was wearing a long blue dress with a v-neck and thick shoulder straps. "Hermione, I'd like you to meet my mother, Narcissa Black." He took my hand and pulled me over. "Mother, this is Hermione Granger. The love my life." He placed his other hand on my protruding stomach and said, "And this is our daughter." Narcissa looked me up and down and I blushed furiously. I'd never met a boyfriends parents before. Finally, she extended a hand towards me.

"It's very nice to meet you Ms. Granger. I've heard quite a bit about you. I must say, if you've caught the attention of my Draco you must be very special indeed. And I'm glad that he found love." She paused and stared off into space. "I'm must appologize for how I've acted in the past. My son as well." Her attention snapped back to me, "My husband was a horrible man." She smiled sadly and walked away.

"Well, that was... Interesting." Draco smiled at me and we went to dance.

_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill_

_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will_

_Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain_

_And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!_

The rest of the night was filled with dancing with Draco, Harry, Ron and Ginny, talking to everyone in sight, and watching Draco, Harry and Ron get plastered. When the night was over, Ginny and I helped the boys stumble to the Head dormitories since it was closer than the Gryffindor Common Room. They would crash here tonight and then we would all leave tomorrow morning. Professor McGonagall gave me a few hangover potions when we passed her. She smiled but she didn't say anything about them being way past drunk. We got to the Head dormitory and I quickly transfigured the couch and an armchair into beds. Ginny led Ron over to one and he fell on to it face down. Harry did the same on the other bed and Ginny climbed in next to him. I smiled. They made a great couple. I was glad that Harry would actually be able to have a life now.

Draco and I made our way up to his room and I helped him get undressed and climb into bed. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow. I laid there for an hour or two, staring at the ceiling and watching Draco sleep.

Suddenly I felt a sharp nudge on the front of my stomach. She was kicking! I placed a hand on the spot that she had kicked and a few moments later I felt it on my hand. Excitedly, I shook Draco awake.

"Draco, wake up!" He shot up out of bed.

"What's wrong? Is that baby coming? Is she alright?"

"She fine," I said laughing. "And no, she's not coming yet." He groaned and fell back on the bed. I grabbed his hand and placed it on my stomach.

"What are you doing?"

"Just wait." He jumped and pulled his hand back quickly when she kicked again.

"What was that?! Did I hurt her?!" He asked, souding scared. I laughed at the horrified look on his face and he glared at me.

"She's just kicking honey." I told him. I grabbed his hand again and placed it back on my stomach just in time for her to kick again.

"Wow," He said, turning to lay on his side. He kissed my forehead gently. "Our little girl."

_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill_

_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will_

_Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain_

_And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!_

Malfoy Manor was HUGE! 3 stories high with an enormous dining room, an even bigger kitchen, 2 ball rooms and 10 sevants bedrooms on the bottom floor. 10 bedrooms for family and a drawing room on the second floor. 15 guest bedrooms on the top floor. And best of all? A 3-level library that took up the entire north wing! The walls and floors were made of marble. Painting of past family members and landscape paintings lined the walls. The house was shaped like a giant horseshoe. The land around it was very well cared for. There was a large pool in the middle of the horseshoe shaped building. To the north was a large forest. Far past the pool were a bunch of hills. And to the south was a horse pasture with a dozen multicolored, well-groomed, purebred horses. It was beautiful.

But there was a huge air of darkness that surrounded the house and grounds. Dark artifacts were scattered about the house in cases and on shelves. There were no flowers on the grounds only trees and bushes. The landscape seemed to have no color, other than the green of the grass, trees and bushes. We were going to give all of the servants and house elves the option to leave. Some had been treated very badly and were unhappy here. If any decided to stay they would be treated with kindness and respect and they would recieve better pay and holidays.

Because of this Narcissa and I were to spend the next 4 months cleaning and redecorating the house and getting rid of everything that had anything to do with dark magic. We would build and plant a large garden past the pool and plant millions of different kinds of flowers to surround the manor. When we were done, this house would be a place that people enjoyed coming to. A place that they felt comfortable in. A place that Draco and I could raise our daughter.


	7. It Won't Be Like This For Long

_Authors note: Sadly I own nothing of the Harry Potter realm...*Sigh* All contents, save the plot, belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling._

_Song: It Won't Be Like This For long by Darius Rucker_

**Chapter 7 - It Won't Be Like This For Long**

Hermione and mother have spent the last 4 months completely redoing the house. They're almost done with it. All they have to finish is part of the grounds. I've gotten into Auror training. And Merlin! It's exhausting. Every night, I come home to our cottage in Italy and collapse on the bed. We're staying in the cottage until the manor is done because Hermione refuses to sleep in 'an evil house' as she calls it. We're in the process of moving everything back to the manor. She seems to be getting bigger every day and I love it. We decided on the name Corissa Rose Black. Corissa means heart. And she will be. My heart that is.

"Finally," I sighed, plopping down on my king size bed in Malfoy Manor. I adored this bed! Hermione laid down next to me and I rolled over to face her. I kissed her gently and placed a hand on her large stomach. Corissa was due any day now. I couldn't wait! I felt her kick against my hand and laughed. I slid down the bed so my face was level with Hermione's stomach and lifted up her shirt. "Hey Cora," I said, using the nickname I had made up. "I can't wait to see you. You're going to be so beautiful and absolutly brilliant, just like your mum. You're going to be our whole world. You, me and Mummy." I kissed Hermione's stomach. When I pulled back I saw the coolest thing! Cora was pressing her hand against Hermione's stomach. It was so tiny! "'Mione, look at this!" She looked down.

"I can't see anything." I pulled her up and off the bed and led her to the mirror. I knelt down next to her and traced Cora's hand with my finger. "Wow." She whispered.

That night, it felt like I had just fallen asleep when I was shaken awake.

"What is it, love?"

"Cora!" She said, her eyes wide.

"Tibsy!" I yelled. A little house elf, one of the few that had stayed, appeared in front of me. "Go wake my mother. Tell her the baby is coming." The little elf nodded and disappeared. I went around the bed and grabbed Hermione's hand. "How far apart are they?" I asked proudly. I had read numerous books on birth. It wasn't pleasent reading. Not at all. But I now knew almost everything there was to know about it.

"About 5 minutes." She gasped. Just then my mother burst through the door.

"Get dressed!" She snapped at me. I ran over to the wardrobe and pulled on a pair of pajama pants over my silk green boxers and a white tshirt. "Go to St. Mungo's and find a Healer. Tell them she's in labor and we need them now!" I ran out of the door and in to my study.

"St. Mungo's!" I yelled tossing some floo powder in to the fire place. I arrived a second later in an empty waiting room. Good. They weren't busy. I ran up to the front desk and said qickly to the receptionist, "I need a Healer to come with me, now! My girlfriend is in labor. We need help."

"Healer Martins to the front desk immediatly. Healer Martins to the front desk immediatly." She said in to the magical speaker. I paced in front of her until a tall dark haired woman came stridding down the corridor, a large black bag in hand.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"My girlfriend is in labor at my house. She wants to give birth there. We need you. We owled in about a week ago. Her name is Hermione Granger."

"Ah, yes. Well lets go then." She follower me back through the fireplace and down the hall to a different bedroom that Hermione decided she wanted to have the baby in. I could hear her crying from down the hall. As soon as the Healer and I entered, Mother left to contact Blaise, Potter and the Weasley's. I went around the bed to kneel next to her as the Healer checked her over.

"Well, Ms. Granger." The Healer said in a brisk voice. "Are you ready to push?" When Hermione nodded the Healer told her how to push and when. Since we had chosen a home birth she wouldnt use any potions unless absolutley nessisary and would simply coach Hermione and help Cora out if needed. Just about the time the Cora's head started showing Mother came back in followed by Ginny and Molly Weasley. Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, mother and I were the only one's Hermione wanted in the room with her. Everyone else was in the room next door, waiting. Ginny took her other hand, Mother stood next to me and held Hermione's leg back, while Mrs. Weasley held her other leg back next to Ginny.

"Push, love." I said, smoothing her hair back off her forehead. "You're doing great." Hermione's face was dripping with sweat and I accio'd a bowl of cold water and a rag to me. I drenched the rag and wiped her face off. She smiled at me weakly as she collapsed against the pillows. Taking another deep breath she pushed again, her face turning red with the effort, and out little princess slipped out into the world.

_He didn't have to wake up_

_He'd been up all night_

_Layin' there in bed listenin'_

_To his new born baby cry_

_He makes a pot of coffee_

_He splashes water on his face_

_His wife gives him a kiss and says_

_It gonna be OK_

Merlin, being a new dad is hard. I was trying to let Hermione sleep after her exhausting labor so I took Cora down the hall and slept with her in a different room. Before Hermione had gone to sleep she had pumped a bunch of bottles full of millk for Cora. All I had to do was grab one and heat it up. She woke every 3 hours or so. In one day, I changed over 30 nappies. Who knew babies went through so many???

But I loved it. I sat in a rocking chair and fed her a bottle. She had Hermione's face with my eyes and she already had a full head of curly platinum blonde hair. She was perfect. 10 fingers, 10 toes. All tiny. Our little angel. I smiled down at her as she fell back asleep. I stood from the rocking chair and set the bottle down, then went to the bed and laid down with Cora nestled in my arms.

_It won't be like this for long_

_One day soon we'll look back laughin'_

_At the week we brought her home_

_This phase is gonna fly by_

_So baby just hold on_

'_Cause it won't be like this for long_

I woke up to Hermione's voice.

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word. Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird." She was singing softly to Cora. I smiled and got out of bed. I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders and started singing with her.

"And if that diamond ring turns brass, Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass," Our voices sounded quite good together. I looked down to see Cora's eyes slowly drifting closed. "And if that looking glass gets broke, Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat." We continued until she fell asleep and finished with, "And if that horse and cart fall down, You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."

_Four years later 'bout 4:30_

_She's crawling in their bed_

_And when he drops her off at preschool_

_She's clinging to his leg_

_The teacher peels her off of him_

_He says what can I do_

_She says now don't you worry_

_This'll only last a week or two_

I can't believe how fast she's growing. She's so much bigger now than when she was born 2 weeks ago. She sleeps a lot less and eats a lot more. One day, I was feeding her and an old rhyme popped into my head. I twisted a blonde curl around my finger gently and sang it to her.

"Curly Locks, Curly Locks, Wilt thou be mine? Thou shalt not wash dishes, nor yet feed the swine; But sit on a cushion, and sew a fine seam, And feast upon strawberries, sugar, and cream." I let the curl go and laughed softly as it sprang right back, just like Hermione's hair. I sighed. Time was flying by. I was afraid that if I were to ever blink my little Cora would be all grown up and she wouldn't need her daddy any more. My mother oftens speaks about how quickly I grew and I had a feeling that now that I had Cora, I was about to find out exactly what she meant.

_It won't be like this for long_

_One day soon you'll drop her off_

_And she won't even know you're gone_

_This phase is gonna fly by_

_If you can just hold on_

_It won't be like this for long_

And find out I did. My little princes is a month old! She can lift her head while she's laying on her tummy and she loves to be sung to. Soon she'll be walking and talking! Ok, so I'm exagerating but she needs to quit growing. One day, Hermione and I took her out to the newly finished garden for some fresh air. Hermione spread her blanket out on the ground. It was purple with butterflies on it. I set her on her stomach and laid down on the grass next to her.

"She's getting to big, 'Mione." I complained. She laughed.

"That's what babies do Draco."

Frowning, I replied, "She's supposed to be my little princess forever." Hermione laid down next to me and proped her head up with her hand.

"She'll always be your little princess, Draco. She'll just be older. But she will always be your daughter." I smlied and kissed her cheek.

"We should have another." I stated matter-of-factly. Hermione glared at me.

"When you have to pop out something that as big as a watermelon through a hole in your body that's as small as your little finger, we'll talk about having another any time soon."

"But 'Mione," I whined. "She's getting bigger everyday. And I like babies."

"Well, hopefully you'll like toddlers too."

"Smart ass."

"Don't cuss around the baby."

_Some day soon she'll be a teenager_

_And at times he'll think she hates him_

_Then he'll walk her down the aisle_

_And he'll raise her veil_

_But right now she's up and cryin'_

_And the truth is that he don't mind_

_As he kisses her good night_

_And she says her prayers_

3 months old. Where does the time go? I lay her down in her crib and kiss her good night. Later, I stare up at my ceiling, Hermione asleep next to me. Silently, I get up and sneak out of the room and in to Cora's across the hall. She looks so precious sleeping.

I live for her smiles. She's a very happy baby, always smiling about something. Hermione gets angry with me when she's trying to breastfeed Cora and I try to make her smile. If Cora's convincing skills will be anything like Hermione's... well, I'm a dead man, putty in their capable hands. I know I'll never be able to say no to either of my girls.

"Daddy, can I have a pony?" she'll say, in what I imagine will be her adorable little voice. And I'll say "Of course, princess." And I imagine I'll say the same thing no matter what she asks for. A cookie, a piggyback ride, a thousand galleons, a private jet...

_He lays down there beside her_

'_Til her eyes are finally closed_

_And just watchin' her it breaks his heart_

_Cause he already knows_

She's the most amazing little thing. She's always looking around and cooing at everything. It's just adorable when you out her infront of a mirror. She reaches out and tries to touch the 'other' baby. She grabs things and refuses to let go; Toys, clothes hair... She's stubborn. Just like her mother. I tell Hermione that and she just glares at me.

Motherhood suits her well. I love watching her play with our daughter. She just gives off this glow and it's so amazing. She's lost almost all of the weight, which she's very grateful for. But I can't help remembering how gorgeous she looked at the graduation dance. All dressed up, almost 6 months pregnant. I can't wait to see that again.

I'm still trying to get her to agree to have another child and she still refuses.

"Not for another few months," She says over and over again. Well, I don't want to wait another few months, damn it!

_It won't be like this for long_

_One day soon that little girl is gonna be_

_All grown up and gone_

_Yeah, this phase is gonna fly by_

_So, he's tryin' to hold on_

YES! I've finally convinced her. We'll start trying for another next month. We have more than enough money for her to be a stay at home mother. Although she doesn't quite like the idea, she likes staying home and playing with Cora all day while I'm finishing up Auror training. We made a deal that after the next one is born, Mother will watch them and Hermione will go through Healer training. When she's done with training, she'll pick up a few shifts and mother has agreed to watch them while we're at work. It's obvious that Hermione wants another child.

Cora is now 7 months old. She can sit up all by herself now and is almost crawling. She has terrible seperation anxiety. If Hermione and I both leave her alone with mother she screams and screams until one of us comes back. Mother doesn't seem to take it personally, thank merlin. She knows that it's just part of growing up.

'_Cause it won't be like this for long_

_It won't be like this for long_

"Hello? We're here!" I call opening up the front door of Potter's cottage in Godric's Hollow. Ginny's head appears around the corner down the hall.

"Harry is in the den. You can bring Corissa in here." We walk down the hall and enter the living room. It's decorated in Gryffindor colors, not suprisingly, with a dark red couch and a goldish rug. A large fireplace takes up most of the far wall and bookcases line the others. Several photos line the wall across from the fire place. Hermione hands Cora to Ginny and sets the diaper bag down next to the couch.

"Everything is in the diaper bag; nappies, baby food, cups, her blanket, her bunny. You guys have my number if anything happens. I'm trying to convince Draco to get a mobile phone but he still refuses. We should be back by 9 and..."

"Hermione, calm down. I've done this before remember?" Ginny said, cutting off Hermione's worried rant. Hermione sighed.

"Yes, I know. I just worry. It's what I do best." Hermione and I were going out tonight. It was a complete suprise, she had no idea where we were going. Mother would have watched her but she was going to play cards with some friends, something she did every friday night. Potter walked into the room just then.

"Hey, I thought I heard your voices. Have fun tonight. And don't worry," He said quickly as Hermione opened her mouth. "Cora will be fine. I promise." She smiled at him, gave them both hugs and kissed Cora good bye. We went out to their back yard and apparated away.

We arrived in a small park. Just ahead was a gazebo and I lead Hermione towards it. As we neared it, we could see a small table set up in it covered in a black table cloth. I led Hermione up the steps and she sat donw on the bench. Going around to the back of the gazebo I grabbed the basket that was sitting underneath it and brought it back to the front with me. I set out 2 plates, along with silverware and champagne glasses, then set out 2 candles and lit them. I wanted this night to be memorable. While my wand was out, I cast a heating charm around the gazebo so we wouldn't get cold.

"For tonight's menu, we have: Roast chicken with sides of mashed poatoes and fried tomatoes. To drink we have a bottle of Nyetimber Classic Cuvée 2000 which just happens to be served in Buckingham Palace as well. And for desert, I brought Rhubarb Crumble." I handed her a plate filled with chicken, potatoes and tomatoes and then filled her glass with wine. While we ate, we talked about future plans. Hermione was thinking of moving Cora to a different room when we had our next child. I told Hermione that it would be nice to have a son. We talked about different names, both for a boy and girl. After we finished dinner, we sat back and looked at the stars for a while and drank our wine. Finally, I decided it was time. Clearing my throat, I set my glass down. I then turned to Hermione and began. "Hermione, before our relationship started I didn't know what love was. But now, with you and Cora, I have more love in my life than I've ever had. I didn't know I could love anyone as much as I love you and our daughter. And the idea that we'll be having another child together... It just brings me so much joy." I slipped off the bench and kneeled in front of her. Her glass slipped from her hand and shattered on the wodden floor. I chuckled and continued. "But loving you and having children with you isn't quite enough. I want to grow old with you, be with you and only you, forever. So, Hermione Ann Granger," I took the velvet box from my pants pocket and pulled the lid open. "Will you make me ecstatically happy and agree to marry me?" I watched as a tear slipped down her face. She flung herself off of the bench, wrapped her arms around me and kissed me fiercly. When she pulled back, I jokingly said, "Is that a yes?" She laughed.

"Yes Draco. I'll marry you."

"Good." I kissed her on the nose and slipped the diamond ring on her finger.


	8. I'll Be

_Authors note: Sadly I own nothing of the Harry Potter realm...*Sigh* All contents, save the plot, belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling._

_Song: I'll Be by Reba McEntire_

**Chapter 8 - I'll Be**

Planning a wedding is exhausting work. Especially when your pregnant. 2 months to be exact. I got pregnant the night that Draco asked me to marry him. Hmm, imagine that. He's thrilled of course. It's a boy. 2 of them. Twins. Great!

Cora is now 10 months old. She has tons of teeth, thank Merlin I'm not breastfeeding anymore! She's crawling everywhere and if you hold onto her hands she can walk. She loves playing peek-a-boo with Daddy. We're still waiting for her to say her first word. Right now she just kind of babbles.

So far I have quite a bit of the wedding planned. Narcissa and Ginny are helping me. It's times like these that I wish my parents were still alive. They died when I was in my 3rd year, car accident. I lived with my Uncle Roy until 7th year, when he had a mental breakdown and said he never wanted to see me again. I try not to think or talk about it. So instead, Remus will be walking me down the aisle. We had grown really close in my 7th year and I looked up to him very much. Let's see, Ginny is my Maid of Honor. Did I mention Ginny is pregnant as well? 3 months along. They're having twins as well a boy and a girl. And Ron? Well, he's dating some girl from the ministry. Refuses to tell us who it is of course.

Anyways, back to the wedding. I want to have it in the garden here at the Manor. Draco is trying to decide who he wants for his best man. He's leaning more towards Blaise. Blaise has been great. Not at all what I expected! Cora absolutly loves her uncle Blaise.

_When darkness falls upon your heart and soul._

_I'll be the light that shines for you._

_When you forget how beautiful you are_

_I'll be there to remind you._

_When you can't find your way,_

_I'll find my way to you._

_When troubles come around,_

_I will come to you._

_"Cora, look who it is!" I turned her around to face the door and she grinned when she saw Blaise and Draco standing in the door way. "Oh! Watch what she's learning now!" I put her on her stomach and she slowly crawled her way over to them. Blaise picked her up and tossed her in the air gently._

_"Merlin, girl! You're growing up so quickly." She giggled like mad when ever he tossed her around._

_"Ya, ya. Don't remind me." Draco mumbled._

_"How old is she now? 5?10?" Blaise asked innocently._

_"She's 9 months old, you dolt."_

I shook myself out of my memories and focused on my wedding plans. We were deciding to have it in either September or December. I sighed, Cora would be a year old in September. September 4th. And these babies will be due in February. Giving up on wedding plans for now, I wiped the sweat off my forehead and went down stairs to find Narcissa and Cora.

_I'll be your shoulder when you need someone to lean on._

_Be your shelter._

_When you need someone to see you through._

_I'll be there to carry you._

_I'll be there._

_I'll be the rock that will be strong for you._

_The one that will hold on to you._

_When you feel that rain falling down._

_When there's nobody else around._

_I'll be._

"What about pink and purple?"

"Too girly." Ginny sighed in frusteration. We were trying to figure out wedding colors. We only had 3 months left to plan. We had settled for November and it was now August. We had decided who we wanted to have in the wedding and who we wanted to come. Ginny would be my Maid of Honor and Blaise would be Draco's best man. We were trying to teach Cora how to be the flower girl. Remus and Tonk's son Teddy would be the ring bearer. He was born just after we started our 7th year. He would be 2 in October. Remus had gladly accepted walking me down the aisle, 'since I won't get to do it with Teddy' he had joked. I had yet to find a dress and neither had Ginny. Draco and Blaise were getting their dress robes right this very moment. We were supposed to go look for dresses when they got back. Cora would go with Draco and I next week to find a flower girl dress and Teddy already had a set of cute little dress robes. Wouldn't it be amazing if I could find a muggle Disney dress? Like Cinderella's dress! But I'll be 6 months pregnant with twins by then no way would I look good in blue.

"That's it!" I yelled making Ginny jump. "Blue and silver."

"Why blue and silver?" Ginny asked. She wrote it down quickly before I could change my mind.

"Blue and silver are the main colors in Cinerella. Which was my favorite muggle movie when I was a child."

"Umm, ok. Blue and silver it is then."

_And when you're there with no one there to hold._

_I'll be the arms that reach for you._

_And when you feel your faith is running low._

_I'll be there to believe in you._

_When all you find are lies._

_I'll be the truth you need._

_When you need someone to run to ._

_You can run to me_

I finally found it! The perfect outfit for out first honeymoon night. It's really quite simple but I know that Draco will love it! Black bra and boy shorts with a sheer green over shirt. And the best part? The boy shorts say I 'heart' my Slytherin. With an actual green heart between I and my. He'll love it, right? Me? I'm not too sure about it. I'll be _huge_ by then.

Ginny found her dress. It was silver and fell to her knees. The top was a v-neck with thick straps. A light blue band went just under her chest and the bottom flowed out from there. It was made of light material so when she was 7 months pregnant at the wedding, the dress wouldn't be too tight. We had decided to design me wedding dress and have Cora's flowergirl dress match mine. I wanted a white dress with light blue and silver designs.

Draco's and Blaise's dress robes are basic black. The only difference was in the ties. Draco's is blue, to match my dress, and Blaise's is silver to match Ginny's dress.

Narcissa recomended the designer that made her wedding dress, Alfredo Angelo.

_I'll be your shoulder when you need someone to lean on._

_Be your shelter._

_When you need someone to see you through._

_I'll be there to carry you._

_I'll be there._

_I'll be the rock that will be strong for you._

_The one that will hold on to you._

_When you feel that rain falling down._

_When there's nobody else around._

_I'll be._

This dress is perfect. Long and white, it just bearly brushes the ground. The chest is light blue and silver swirls flow down the front ot it and around the bottom. It has white off-the-shoulder straps. On the back, blue fabric starts in an A shpae at my knees and goes to the bottom of the dress. It is charmed to change size for my rapidly growing chest and stomach.

Cora's dress is similar. The biggest difference is the straps. Her's are just simple spaghetti straps. And of course, her's isn't charmed to change for an expanding chest and stomach.

Our shoes are simple. Ginny, Cora and I are all wearing comfy light blue flats. Draco may have changed but not everything is different. He still expects nothing less than the best. So, of course, Cora's and my dresses are made by the best designer around. Which just happens to be who Narcissa recomended to us. All of the decorations are designer and Narcissa has told the designers to go all out, 'without looking tacky'. Draco expects this to be the best day of our lives. And apart from our children's birthday's it will be.

_I'll be the sun._

_When your heart's filled with rain._

_I'll be the one._

_To chase the rain away._

Giving Cora a bath after her birthday party, I looked back on my life. If anyone had told me back in 6th year that I would be marrying Draco Malfoy after having his daughter, and with twins on the way, I would have called St. Mungo's to take them away to the psych ward. No one would have thought that Hermione Granger, Gryffindor bookworm, would fall completely in love with Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin prince, now Draco Black. But happen it did. And I couldn't be happier. Soon I would be Hermione Ann Black.

Cora and Draco were the center of my world. Every decision I made now revolved around them. I had decided not become an Auror for multiple reasons. The main one being that I didn't want to spend all day away from Cora. Another big reason was that being an Auror could be extremely dangerous at times. I didn't want our children to be left without parents should something happen to Draco and I. Being a Healer was the safer choice. No matter how much I wanted to help round up the rest of the Death Eaters, I had to think about what was best for my children.

I pulled Cora out of the bath and dried her off. She was growing so fast and learning more everyday. She still hadn't started talking and that worried me. With this in mind, I got her dressed and went to get Draco so we could go to St. Mungo's.

"All done?" I asked him. He was just cleaning the last bit of cake off the wall from Cora's bithday party. Her and Teddy had decided it would be funny to see if Cora's little personal birthday cake would stick to the wall. They had then decided to pretend that the pink and purple frosting was finger paint and proceeded to smear it all over the walls in the dinning room. After numerous times trying to get them to stop we gave up and let them have they're fun. This was mainly Draco's decision so I decided that it was his job to clean it all up.

"Yup, let's go." We went to the sitting room and threw some floo powder in the fireplace and headed to St. Mungo's. We arrived and checked in then sat down to wait. Cora didn't want to sit still so Draco entertained her by making a few blocks we'd brought with us float through the air with his wand. She loved anything to do with magic.

"Corissa Black?" A Healer called. The blocks fell from the air and Draco quickly picked them up and put them back in Cora's diaper bag. We followed the Healer down the hall and into a small office. "What seems to be the problem?" The Healer asked when we had sat down.

"Cora has yet to talk." I explained. "She's only babbling and we're getting kind of worried about it." I glanced at Draco and he nodded. Cora wiggled in my lap and I set her on the floor. She immediatly crawled to the toys in the corner and played quietly.

"I see. Well, we can run some tests. But at this point, she's a year old today correct?" We nodded. "Well, it's actually not unheard of for kids to remain silent until they're almost 2. With most kids in the situation, they simply don't want to talk yet. Most of the time, when they do start talking they learn very quickly. So although their speech is delayed until then they start putting words together and speeking in simple phrases earlier than most other children. Maybe it's just that Corissa doesn't want to talk yet and not that she can't." With that in mind, we agreed to have a few tests done just in case. All of the tests came back negative and the Healer assured us that Cora was perfectly fine.

Later that night, Draco and I were laying in bed talking.

"She gets it from you, you know." He said while playing with my stomach.

"What?"

"She's stubborn. She doesn't want to talk." I glared at him but he just laughed. We were both relieved that there was nothing wrong with Cora. She was just stubborn, like me.

_I'll be your shoulder when you need someone to lean on._

_Be your shelter._

_When you need someone to see you through._

_I'll be there to carry you._

_I'll be there._

_I'll be the rock that will be strong for you._

_The one that will hold on to you._

_When you feel that rain falling down._

_When there's nobody else around._

_I'll be._

_I'll be._

I was so nervous. Today was November 15th. My wedding day. Ginny was pinning my hair up and Cora was sleeping on the bed. I glanced out the window and smiled. I loved the snow. It was the reason I wanted my wedding in winter. The garden had been charmed so we wouldn't all freeze to death in our dresses. There was a knock on the door and Harry came in.

"Hermione, you look beautiful." Harry said. He kissed me on the cheek in a brotherly way.

"Thanks," said nervously. Harry laughed.

"If it makes you feel any better, Draco is even more nervous than you. Where's Cora?" I pointed to the bed.

"Could wake her up for me? Her dress is in the wardrobe. As soon as Gin is done with my hair she's going to do Cora's hair." Harry nodded and went to wake her up. "Where's Ron?" I asked. Harry chuckled.

"He's uhh... Downstairs introducing his girlfriend to his family. You'll never guess who it is!"

"Who?"

"Astoria Greengrass. Daphne's little sister." My jaw dropped. Holy cow!

2 hours later, Ginny, Cora and I were ready to go. Harry left us and went to take his seat and Remus, Teddy and Blaise came up to escort me and Ginny. We walked down the main stair case, Ginny and Blaise in front of me and Remus. Blaise and Ginny slipped through the opening in the hedges to the garden as the music started. My nervousness reached it's peak and my hands started shaking as Teddy entered the garden holding his little pillow. A few seconds later Cora waddled through the opening and I thanked Merlin that she had learned how to walk well enough in time. Finally, Remus led me through the opening. My nervousness malted away as I saw Draco and Cora waiting for me at the end of the aisle. This was my life. And I loved every saecond of it.


	9. Quick Authors Note

_Author note: I'm changing the name of this story because it has taking a different dirrection than I had orriginaly planned. It will be called 'Unexpected Attraction' from now on._

_Thanks!_


	10. I Do Cherish You

_Authors note: Sadly I own nothing of the Harry Potter realm...*Sigh* All contents, save the plot, belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling._

_Song: I Do (Cherish You) by Mark Wills_

**Chapter 9 - I Do (Cheish You)**

I went through the wedding in a daze. I couldn't believe that this amazing woman had agreed to marry me. She stood before me, looking breath taking in her dress with her belly sticking out. Our twins. I said the right words at the right times, but all I could think about was whisking her away to our Honeymoon. I had kept the location a complete secret from everyone and I couldn't wait to show her.

When the ceremony was over we took Cora to take some pictures around the garden and out in the snow. Why in Merlin's name the woman wanted a winter wedding I'll never understand but it was her day so I didn't argue.

_All I am, all I'll be_

_Everything in this world, all that I'll ever need_

_Is in your eyes, shining at me_

_When you smile I can feel all my passion unfolding_

We danced so to a few songs, most of which made Hermione cry. I had never heard most of them as they were muggle songs but everyone seemed to think they were very sweet. I danced obnoxiously with Cora while she danced a few songs with Harry and then Ron. I danced with my mother to a song called "Tough Little Boys". It was very true. I cried like a baby when Cora was born, though I'd deny to everyone. Hermione and I danced together for the last song with Cora between us. It was good song called "I Hope You Dance". As I said, most of the songs were muggle and I had never heard any of them.

Finally the reception came. Cora would go home with Harry and Ginny for the next week while Hermione and I went on our Honeymoon.

"I've known Hermione for years." Ginny said, beginning her toast. "And never in my wildest dreams did I imagine that she would marry Draco and be having kids with him." Several people laughed including Hermione and I. "But you know what? They practically perfect for each other and you'd have to be blind not to see it. I for one am suprised that no one saw it before they got together. So, to Hermione and Draco. May life give you all the happiness you deserve and lots more kids!" Everyone laughed. Blaise stood up and started speaking.

"I never really knew Hermione. But Draco and I have known each other since we were... what? 2 years old?" I nodded. "He was never like everyone thought he was. He was the kid that cried when an animal died." I blushed and glared at Blaise as Hermione laughed. "What? You were! He was a great friend and he's an even better father. He always puts 110% into anything that he really believes in. And Hermione? He believs in a lifetime with you."

_Your hand brushes mine_

_And a thousand sensations seduce me 'cause I_

"Ok, open your eyes." I pulled my hand off of Hermione's eyes and she loooked around.

"Are we on an island?" She asked.

"Yes we are. Our own _private_ island, to be exact." She stared at me.

"You bought an island for our honeymoon?"

"Yup, and I'm letting you name it."

"Wow." I led her into the small cottage that was set in the middle of the island. In the living room was a huge muggle flatscreen telly along with thousands of dvds, whatever those were. The frigderator was stocked with food. And the bed was amazingly comfortable. The first thing she did was head for the kitchen. She pulled out bread, peanut butter, marshmellows and pickles.

"Umm, Hermione? What are you doing?" I asked as she spead peanut butter on the bread.

"I making a sandwich." She put an handful of marshmellows on one peice and a few slices of picked on the other peice and then squished them together and took a bite.

"Ewww!" I squealed as she waved it towards me asking if I wanted a bite. She shrugged and continued eating. Pregnancy...

_I do, cherish you_

_For the rest of my life_

_You don't have to think twice_

_I will, love you still, from the depths of my soul_

_It's beyond my control_

_I've waited so long to say this to you_

_If you're asking do I love you this much, I do_

_'I... am... the... luckiest... bloke... alive...' _I thought as she came out of the bathroom in a black bra and boy shorts with a see through green cover thingy over it. She turned around to face the mirror and put her hair up. _'I heart my Slytherin? Nice, very nice!'_ She climbed up on the foot of the bed and crawled towards me. Hot damn! She pushed me back on the bed and straddled my waist, bending down to kiss me deeply. She sat up and took off the green cover thingy then pulled my button up shirt from the waistband of my slacks. Smiling slyly she unbuttoned it slowly. When my chest was fully revealed she raked her nails down it, making me moan. All coherent thought flew out of my head as she began undoing my slacks.

I watched intently as she pulled down my slacks and boxers and tossed them on the floor. When her lips touched my manhood I felt my eyes roll back. She had never done this before and I suddenly wondered why? She was way to bloody good at it! With in a few minutes I felt my release squirt into her mouth. I opened my eyes just in time to see her lick her lips. She climbed back on top of me and I sat up. Flicking her bra open quickly, I slid the straps down her shoulders and tossed the garment on the floor. I grabbed a swolen breast and licked her nipple. Her head fell back and she gasped. I had read that a pregnant womens breasts were a lot more sensitive and I had been dying to try this theory. Turns out, they're right.

Getting impatient, she pulled her shorts down and tossed them on the ground before lowering herself onto my now throbbing member. We both moaned as I slid home. Within a few strokes she was shaking above me. I bent my knees and braced my feet on the bed, lifting my hips up. Grabbing her waist, I pumped into her and a few minutes later I felt myself spill inside of her. I rolled her over and pulled her close to me.

Kissing her forehead I murmered, "I love you, Hermione Black. Now and forever."

_In my world before you_

_I lived outside my emotions_

_Didn't know where I was going_

_Until that day I found you_

_How you opened my life to a new paradise_

_'Something's happened. Come home immediatly.'_ The words were running through my head over and over. What had happened? Was Cora ok? Mother? BLOODY HELL! Why did Potter have to be so damn vague! We dressed quickly and apparated home to find a note attatched to the door.

'Come to St. Mungo's. Room 304. - Narcissa'

No. Cora! We took off running out of the apparation wards and apparated straight in to the waiting room of St. Mungo's. Sprinting down the hall, we reached the elevator. It dimly suprised me that Hermione could run so fast at 6 months pregnant. She pushed the third floor button over and over impatiently. I took her hand and turned her to face me.

"She'll be fine, 'Mione. Breath. Everything will be fine." I said to her. Tears fell down her face quickly. I pulled her to me and rubbed her back as we waited for the damn elevator to get us to the third floor. We walked quickly down the hall to room 304. Taking a deep breath, I pushed the door open to see Harry, Ginny, Ron, Blaise and Mother standing around a bed. In the bed laid a pale white Corissa. I ran to the bed. "What happened?!" I asked everyone frantically. Hermione was kneeling next to me, crying.

"We were playing outside in the snow and she just collapsed." Harry said. I placed a hand on Cora's chest and breathed a sigh of relief when I felt her little chest rising and falling.

"The Healers said she just had a mild siezure." Ginny explained.

"Seizure? What the hell is a seizure?!"

"I had them when I was little." Hermione said quietly.

"Apparently, it's extremely uncommon for a child with magical blood to have them." Ginny said.

"Great. Just bloody great. Do they have a cure for it?"

"No, we don't Mr. Black." A Healer walked into the room carrying a potion. "But we do have a potion for it. She'll have to take one every morning to avoid having them." She went to the other side of the bed, lifted Cora's head up, and carefully poured the potion into her mouth. "As long as she takes the potion everyday, she'll be fine. You will have to be careful of over exciting her though as that could override the potion."

"So she had this seiv... seiz... thing becuase she got over excited?" I glared at Harry.

"That could be it. But it could also be many other things." Hermione remianded silent through the whole discussion. She was sitting on the bed next to Cora and playing with her soft blonde hair. She would kiss her on the cheek or forehead every few seconds, as if checking to make sure she was still there. After giving us a months supply of potions the Healer told us we could leave as soon as Cora woke up and left.

"Thank you for watching her." Hermione whispered to Harry and Ginny. I was still glaring at Harry. "You guys can leave. We're not going back." I nodded in agreement. Cora was more important than a few more days alone with Hermione. She would want her mummy and daddy when she woke up. She would be scared and that was more important than anything.

_In a world torn by change_

_Still with all of my heart, until my dying day_

We took Cora home that night. She had woken up for a second then fell right back asleep when she saw Hermione and I. I moved her bed into our room, though Hermione insisted that it wasn't necisary. I wasn't taking any chances with my daughter's life. After today, I was terrified to leave her even for a second. I laid on the bed next to Hermione, staring at the ceiling for hours after she had fallen asleep. Around midnight, Cora shot up out of bed.

"DADDY!" She yelled. I jumped out of bed and ran over to her.

"Shhh, Princess. I'm right here." I pulled her out of bed and pulled her into my lap. I looked back to see Hermione sitting up and rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Go back to sleep, love. I got her." Hermione nodded and laid back down. "You ok, sweetie?" I asked her softly. She shook her head.

"Dink" She whispered. I smiled. 2 words in less than 5 minutes. Her first words. I picked her up and took her down to the kitchen.

"Tibsy?" I called. Our house elf appeared in front of me. "Can you get Cora a tippy cup with water in it please?" The little elf nodded and ran into the kitchen, coming back a few minutes later with a purple cup with a lid. I handed the cup to Cora who sucked it down quickly. "Better?" I asked when she was finished. She nodded and I took her back up to the room. When I tried to put her in her bed she started crying. "Would you like to sleep with mummy and daddy tonight?" She nodded. I laid her down next to Hermione and laid down in the bed. I closed my eyes and few seconds later I felt her little hand in my hair. She had always liked playing with mine and Hermione's hair. It was strangely comforting for all of us and I quickly fell asleep.

_I do, cherish you_

_For the rest of my life_

_You don't have to think twice_

_I will, love you still, from the depths of my soul_

_It's beyond my control_

_I've waited so long to say this to you_

_If you're asking do I love you this much, yes I do_

The Healer was right. After saying 'Daddy' and 'dink', or 'drink', she was now talking all the time. She asked for food and drink. She told us no all the time. And best of all, she was always saying 'mummy' and 'daddy'. It made me smile everytime she said it. We gave her the potion everyday. She seemed to know that she needed it because she never fought it. And it smelled horrible, I didn't even want to know what it tasted like. But she took it everyday, without a fuss.

I dreaded going back to work. I had been granted a week leave for our wedding and honeymoon and then another 2 week leave to help take care of Cora. But the leave was quickly ending.

My first day back was hell. I had to fight the urge to owl Hermione every 10 minutes to check on Cora. I knew she would be fine. Hermione was a great mother. But I still had to keep reminding myself of that. It made me wonder. If it was this bad now, how bad would it be when she went off for her first year at Hgowarts? I groaned mentally at the thought and went back to my report.

_I've waited so long to say this to you_

_So, if you're asking if I love you this much, I do_

_Oh, I do _

Hermione is absolutely breathtaking when she is pregnant. She's now 8 months along and I can't wait for Devon and Zachary to get here. Cora is excited about the babies as well. She is always putting her ear up to Hermione's stomach and then she'll run away giggling. One time she did it just as one of the boys were kicking. She got kicked right in the side of the head. She started crying and we had to explain to her that the boys didn't mean it. It's so adorable when she kisses Hermione's growing stomach. She walk up and pat it a few times then press her tiny lips to the side of her stomach and then walk away.

Soon, I would be a proud father of three. I had changed so much in the last 2 years. Changed for the better. I was building a life with the woman of my dreams. We had a beautiful daughter and 2 boys in the way. Could life get any better?


	11. It's Your Love 'Epilouge'

_Authors note: Sadly I own nothing of the Harry Potter realm...*Sigh* All contents, save the plot, belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling._

_Just so no one gets confused, I'm switching back and forth from Hermione's POV and Draco's POV after each part of the song starting with Hermione and then switching. I'm also skipping a few years everytime I flip POV's. Sorry if this confuses anyone! To make it a little easier, Hermione's POV is bolded and Draco's POV is underlined._

_Song: It's Your Love by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill_

**Chapter 10 - It's Your Love (Epilouge)**

**I can't believe how my life turned out. I have a wonderful husband who I love dearly and 4 amazing children. Corissa is starting her first year at Hogwarts! For a while we thought she would have to start next year because of her late birthday, but Headmaster Lupin let her in this year. Minerva passed away a year after Devon and Zachary were born. Remus had been teaching at Hogwarts since our 7th year and he became Headmaster when Minerva passed away. Devon and Zachary, our twin boys, will be starting Hogwarts in 2 years. They are always getting in trouble and I almost feel guilty sending them off for the teachers to deal with. The 2 of them are almost worse than the 4 marauders. And they're only 9! Our youngest, a girl named Narcissa, will be starting in 4 years. She's very much a perfectionist, just like her grandmother was. She just turned 7 in August. Draco's mother had passed away the year before she was born. Narcissa had been such a great mother to Draco that he had insisted on naming his youngest daughter after her.**

**"Daddy!" The twins came flying down the stairs at the same time just as Draco shut the front door. He ruffled their identical platinum blonde hair. Devon and Zachary were identical in every way. Even I had trouble telling them apart. They both looked exactly like Draco. And I mean **_**exactly**_**. But somehow, he managed to tell them apart. How he does it I'll never know.**

**"Hello boys."**

**"We want to go to Hogwarts too!" They chorused.**

**"You'll get to go." Draco chuckled. "In 2 years, you'll be causing havoc in the halls of Hogwarts." Devon and Zachary grinned and took off back up the stairs.**

**"Get ready to go!" I yelled after them. A Hogwarts trunk came tumbling down the staircase followed by our oldest, Corissa, or Cora for short.**

**"Sorry! I dropped it." She explained turning pink. Cora was the perfect blend of Draco and I. She had curly platinum blonde hair, my lips and nose, Draco's eyes, and my build.**

**"No worries, Princess." Draco picked up her trunk and brought it over to the door.**

**"Tibsy?" I called. An old house elf appeared in front of me. Of all our house elves, Tibsy was my favorite. "Where's Cissa?" I asked him.**

**"Miss Cissa is in her room. She is being very upset, Miss 'Mione." I groaned and headed up the stairs to Narcissa's room. I pushed the door open to find her crying on her bed. I crossed the room and sat on the bed next to her, stroking her straight brown hair. She looked almost exactly like me. The only difference being her hair texture.**

**"What's wrong, butterfly?" I had been calling her that since she was born, just as Cora had been nicknamed princess. Devon was known as twiddle and Zachary was twidlee, together they were the twins. To this day, I still had no clue where they're nicknames came from.**

**"I want to go to school too!" She sobbed. I smiled. She loved learning, just like me.**

**"You'll be able to go soon, Cissa." She sat and glared at me as only a 7-year-old could.**

**"Ya in like a bazillion years!"**

**"No, in like 4 years."**

**"That's not soon enough!" She cried.**

**"I'll tell you what. Tomorrow, we will go to Diagon Alley and get you a few books to get you started. And I'll dig out mine and daddy's old first year books. You won't be able to practice any spells, but you can certainly start reading about the theory behind them. Ok?" She seemed to consider this for a moment before nodding slowly. I told her to go down stairs and wait for Devon and Zachary.**

**"Boys! It's time to go." I opened their bedroom door to see their feet sticking out from under Devon's bed. "What are you two doing?"**

**"Nothing!" They said in unison quickly. A little too quickly. They crawled out from under the bed and ran out of the room. Sighing I went and looked under the bed. **

_**'Oh, bloody hell.'**_** I pulled the little creature out from under the bed and it hissed at me.**

**"Draco!" I called walking down the stairs.**

**"Yes, love?" He called. As I came into view he yelled, "What the bloody hell is that?"**

**"Your sons are hiding a baby dragon under Devon's bed." The twins laughed and Draco looked as if he were holding back a chuckle. "It's not funny! Dragon's grow very quickly. Boys, where did you get this?"**

**"No where!" The chorused.**

**"Boys..."**

**"We found it in the hills..."**

**"We found it in the basement..." I rolled my eyes and gave up. I stuck the baby dragon in the dinning room and told Tibsy to get it something to eat. The ministry car pulled up and we went out and loaded into it.**

_Dancin' in the dark middle of the night_

_Takin' your heart and holdin' it tight_

_Emotional touch touchin' my skin_

_And asking you to do what you've been doin' all over again_

"Devon, Zachary, get back here!" I bellowed. They had decided to charm Cora's cat to chase it's tail for hours. Where did they find this spell? I have no bloody clue! The twins came walking back into the sitting room, trying to hide smirks. "Undo it now." I watched as poor Kibbles went around in circles frantically. Though it was sort of funny, they needed to learn that it was wrong to play with living creatures. They took off the spell and took off out of the room before I could yell anymore. I sighed and sat down on the couch. They had just finished they're first year at Hogwarts. Over the year we had numerous owls from Remus explaining their latest prank. I'd love to know where they got these ideas... charming all the doors on the 5th floor to open and shut continuously for an hour, cursing peeves to go about the castle singing "I Feel Pretty" for an entire day, spelling all the suits of armour to flash the Slytherin colors for over a week... The list went on and on.

"Sickle for your thoughts?" Hermione came up and sat on my lap. I smiled at her softly and sighed.

"Devon and Zachary decided to charm Kibbles to chase his tail continuously." I explained. "I'd like to know where they're getting all these damned spells."

"Restricted section, most likely. Isn't that where troublemakers get all of their spells?" A roar sounded in the backyard and Hermione jumped. "Why did we let them keep that dragon again?"

"Because Uncle Ron is the one that gave it to them. And he threatened to get them a baby gryffin if we got rid of the dragon." Ron had become a lot like Rubeus Hagrid, he loved magical creatures, the more dangerous the better. Suprisingly, Flames, the dragon, had become quite tame. Though it cost galleons to feed the stupid thing.

"I'm thinking the Gryffin would have been better..." She mused. Zachary and Devon chose that moment to come flying in to the sitting room on their brooms. "How many times do we have to tell you boys, NO flying in the house!"

"But Mum!" Whined Devon.

"We have to practice for Quidditch tryouts!"

"We're gonna be the best beaters,"

"Hogwarts has ever seen!"

"If you two don't quit flying the brooms in the house, I'm going to break them in half and burn them!" Hermione threatened.

"That's ok!" Devon said quickly.

"Dad'll just buy us new ones!" Zach finished. Hermione glared at me and I spoke up quickly.

"Boys, your mother is right. Quit flying in the house or you'll lose the brooms."

"Ah, man." They said together. They climbed off the brooms and trudged out of the room, heads hung.

"Boys will be boys." I told Hermione. She glared at me and stomped out of the room.

_Oh it's a beautiful thing don't think I can keep it all in_

_I just gotta let you know what it is that won't let me go_

**My baby starts Hogwarts today. I fell like crying.**

**"Ready to go, Butterfly." I asked Narcissa as she came down the stair case.**

**"Yup," she replied, practically bouncing with excitement.**

**We all piled in to the ministry car and set off for King's Cross Station. We arrived an hour later and found Harry, Ginny, Ron, Astoria, Blaise and his wife Brittany waiting for us on the platform with their kids. Harry and Ginny had their twins, James and Lily, who were starting their 3rd year with Devon and Zachary. Sirius was starting his second year and Remus was starting his first year with Narcissa. Their second daughter Molly would be starting next year and their youngest daughter Anna would be starting the year after. Ron and Astoria had two kids, Jeramiah and Kara. Jeramiah was starting his second year with Sirius and Kara would be starting next year. Blaise and Brittany had 3 kids. Jared was in his third year with Devon, Zachary, James and Lily. Myles was starting his second year with Jeramiah and Sirius. And Aurora would start next year with Kara and Molly.**

**"What house do you think I'll be in, Mum?" Cissa asked excitedly.**

**"Probably Gryffindor, like your mom, Uncle's and Aunt Ginny." Draco replied.**

**"What if I get into Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff?" She asked slowly. I knelt down infront of her.**

**"It doesn't matter what house you get into, sweetie. You'll love you just the same."**

**"But Cora, Devon and Zachary are all in Slytherin!"**

**"Yes, but you know what? James, Lily and Sirius are all in Gryffindor. And so is Jeramiah. Jared is in Hufflepuff and Myles is in Ravenclaw. So either way, you'll know someone. And chances are that Remus will be in Gryffindor as well." She nodded slowly. **

**"Better go get on the train, Butterfly." Draco said. She gave us both a hug and then headed towards the train with Remus.**

**Later that night, we received a letter from Narcissa.**

_**Dear Mum and Daddy, **_

_**Remus and I are both in Gryffindor. This school is huge! I'm afraig I'll get lost. Devon and Zachary were making fun of me for being a Gryffindork... But it's ok cuz Remus was calling them the Ferret twins. I'm not sure why though.**_

_**Gotta go to bed now, **_

_**Love you!**_

_**Narcissa Alexandra Black II**_

**I laughed at the memory of Draco getting turned into a ferret in 3rd year. Harry must have told his boys about it. I looked over and saw Draco scowling.**

**"It's ok, honey. I thought you were kind cute as a ferret." I screamed as Dreaco chased me up the stairs to our room. After 14 years of marriage we were still as much in love as we were when Cora was conceived.**

_It's your love_

_It just does something to me_

_It sends a shock right through me_

_I can't get enough_

_And if you wonder_

_About the spell I'm under_

_Oh it's your love_

My princess is graduating. I choke back tears as her name is called out. Merlin, I'm getting soft in my old age. I'm only 35 but it seems like I cry harder than before when my kids do something big. I cried for almost an hour when Narcissa took her first steps. And again the first day all our kids were away at Hogwarts. I looked over to see tears flowing freely down Hermione's face. I wrap my arms around her and let a tear slip down my face. My children are growing up entirely to fast. Who would have guessed that a graduation would make Draco Black cry? I was an auror for Merlin's sake. Auror's weren't supposed to cry.

Cora gets up to do her speech with Brian Wood, Oliver Wood's son and the Head boy. I vaguley listen as she talks about moving on in life and always doing your best. As she talks, I go over memories of her life.

The day she was born.

Her first steps.

Screaming Daddy in the middle of the night.

Watching her smear cake frosting all over the walls.

Holding Zachary and Devon after they were born.

Holding Cissa after she was born.

Taking her to work with me when she was 7. Everyong thought she was the cutest thing ever. Which, of course, she was and still is.

Sending her off to Hogwarts and recieving the letter telling us she was in Slytherin.

Her excitement at getting Prefect.

Getting Head Girl, just like her mother.

She was never the one to get in trouble. Always had perfect grades. Multiple boyfriends, none of which I liked, except her current one. She was dating Teddy Lupin, which no one was suprised about. I looked around the crowd and finally spotted him. He was holding a bouquet of green and silver roses. Sweet kid. He had been Head boy last year. But no metter how much I liked him, if he ever broke my Princess's heart, I'd beat him to a pulp.

Hermione and I met Cora as she stepped off the stage.

"I'm so proud of you, Princess." I told her pulling her into a tight hug.

"Thanks Dad." She smiled at us and squealed when she saw Teddy holding her roses. After talking for a few minutes, she walked away to get ready for the graduation dance.

My little Princess is all grown up. She doesn't need me anymore. Just as Hermione and I turned to leave, Cora ran back and pulled us both into a hug.

"I love you both so much. Thank you for everything." When she pulled back, she was crying. "I'll see you both tomorrow." She wiped her eyes and smiled at us before turning back to Teddy.

_Better than I was, more than I am_

_And all of this happened by taking your hand_

_And who I am now is who I wanted to be_

_And now that we're together,_

_I'm stronger than ever_

_I'm happy and free_

**As much as Devon and Zachary drive me crazy, I'm going to miss them terribly. As Draco and I sit through their graduation, I look back on their lives. They were born on February 21st at 3:22 and 3:47 pm. Draco and I both cried, though he denies shedding even a tear. What he doesn't know is that I have pictures to prove it. He cried again when they took their first steps together and again when they went away to Hogwarts. They've always done everything together. Talking, walking, arguing, joking, and now graduating. Just as Remus calls their names, fireworks explode behind the castle. Draco chuckles and shakes his head. Our boys...**

**Ginny is crying next to me. James, Lily, and Jared are graduating this year as well. Lily was head girl, just like her name sake. Devon had it awefully bad for Lily, though she completely ignored him. James and the twins were always seen together. James was more than likely in on the fireworks, a thought that was reinforced as they went off again when his name was announced.**

**All 3 boys were going on to be Aurors, just like their fathers. Lily wanted to work in Muggle relations at the ministry.**

**Harry, Ginny, Draco and I met the set of twins as they got up from their seats. Our boys wrapped us both in a hug, a gesture that was rare with these two. We watched as Devon walked over to Lily and pulled her away from Harry and Ginny. Harry, Ginny and James joined us and we all watched Devon and Lily quietly. Ginny and I smiled brilliantly as Lily kiss Devon straight on the lips. Draco and Harry groaned in unison. They had slowly become friends in the past 19 years but that didn't mean they wanted their kids getting together.**

_Oh it's a beautiful thing,_

_Don't think I can keep it all in_

_If you asked me why I've changed,_

_All I gotta do is say your sweet name_

All of our kids have graduated. I fell back on the bed and let out a sigh. Hermione and I were going to be grandparents. Twice. Cora was 2 months pregnant with Teddy's son and Lily was 4 months pregnant with Devon's daughter. I rolled over on my stomach and thought about my kids. Cora and Teddy had married a year after Devon and Zach had graduated. Devon and Lily were married 2 months later. Zach was dating Neville and Luna's daughter, Bridget Longbottom. She was a sweet girl that looked just like her mother without the spacey brain that Luna had. Narcissa was dating Jared and Blaise and I were thrilled about possibly being in-laws soon.

"Knut for your thought?" Came Hermione's voice. She fell down on the bed beside me.

"Just thinking about our kids..." I murmered.

"Ya. They're all grown up." She got up and grabbed our most recent family photo. It had been taken a year after Devon and Zach graduated. Since Cora and Devon were both married by then the pictures included Remus, Tonks, Teddy, Harry, Ginny, and all of their kids. The look on Colin Creevy's face when they all came in was priceless. They had gotten one huge family photo along with a photo of just Cora, Devon, Zachary, and Cissa, a photo of Hermione and I, a photo of Cora and Teddy, and a photo of Devon and Lily. Since they had bought so many photo's Colin had also given us photo's of Hermione and I and the kids, Remus, Tonks and Teddy, and Harry, Ginny, and their kids. Needless to say it was an all day event. Most of the photo's hung in the sitting room but the picture of just Cora, Devon, Zachary and Cissa sat on Hermione's bedside table and the photo of Hermione and I and the kids sat on mine.

"Let's do it again." I said.

"Do what again?"

"Let's have another kid." She laughed.

"Draco, we're almost 40! We don't have the energy to run after a baby. Just wait until our grandbabies are born and then you'll have a baby around." I pushed her back on the bed and laid on top of her.

"Yes, but they won't be a little you and me." I whispered in her ear. She shivered and I smirked. _'I still got it.'_ I thought. It was amazing to me that after all these years, I still had that reaction on Hermione and she still very much had a reaction on me.

_It's your love_

_It just does something to me_

_It sends a shock right through me_

_I can't get enough_

_And if you wonder_

_About the spell I'm under_

_Oh, it's your love_

_**'Well, I guess Draco got his wish' **_**I thought as I left St. Mungo's. The Healer there informed me that I am a month pregnant with twin girls. AT 40 YEARS OLD! Merlin, how are we going to take care of twins at 40?**

_Baby, Oh oh, oh,_

They named her Athena Michelle. Hermione and I are grandparents for the first time and there's a boy on the way. They're going to name him Thomas. Hermione looks amazing at 6 months pregnant with our twin girls. Cora says it's going to be strange having a baby as her little sister's are on their way to being born. Cissa is thrilled that she won't be the youngest anymore.

_Oh it's a beautiful thing,_

_Don't think I can keep it all in_

_I just gotta let you konw what it is that won't let me go_

**We named them Zoey Ann and Ziva Marie. We now have 6 children. Holy cow. Athena is now 5 months old and Thomas is 4 months old. Athena looks just like Lily, with red hair and green eyes. Thomas looks just like Cora, though his hair often turns different colors due to being a Metamorphmagus just like Teddy and Tonks. Zoey and Ziva are opposites. Zoey has curly brown hair and Ziva has straight platinum blonde hair. They both have Draco's eyes though.**

**I still can't believe I'm a mother again at 40... I guess that's what I get for having Cora so young. Draco is in heaven with all the babies around. Cora, Teddy, and Thomas are living with us and Devon, Lily and Athena are living at the cottage in Italy.**

**Zachary and Bridget are expecting twin boys. I can't help but tell him that he will soon now just how much hell he put Draco and I through. They will be getting married in a few months. Narcissa and Jared are still together, though they're just dating and no babies on the way yet.**

**As for Harry and Ginny's kids, James is married Oliver Wood's daughter Mya and they have a baby girl on the way. Sirius was dating, well... everyone, Remus is dating Kara, Blaise's daughter, who is graduating this year. Molly is graduating this year as well and Anna will be graduating next year.**

**Ron's son Jeramiah moved to America. Blaise's son Myles is dating is dating a guy named Michael, that came as quite a shock to Blaise, and his daughter Aurora will be graduating with Molly and Kara this year.**

**All in all, I love my crazy life.**

_It's your love_

_It just does something to me_

_It sends a shock right through me_

_I can't get enough_

_And if you wonder_

_About the spell I'm under,_

_Oh it's your love_

_It's your love, it's your love, it's your love _

_'I'm getting fixed. Period. End of story. I don't want anymore kids. I'm done.'_ I thought as I chased Zoey down the hall. Our twins girls are now 2 years old.

FLOOR!

"Bloody hell. Zoey, get back here!" I yell from the floor. Suddenly, Zoey's face appears above me. I stand up and grab her around the waist, soaking my shirt. I turn my back for one second to rab a towel and what does she do? Gets out of the bathtub and takes off running! Going back into the bathroom, I wrap her in a towel and set her on the bed. She's sitting on her calfs and falls forward, turning her head towards me and sticking her thumb in her mouth. My heart melts and I can't be mad at her anymore. She's just to frickin cute. I turn around to find her some clothes and I hear her giggle behind me. I turn around just in time to see her run out of the bedroom door. I sigh.

My life might be crazy, but I love it.

*******************

_Author's note:_

_PHEW! It's done! Hope you guys enjoyed it!_

_My next story will be called 'Love Is My Savior'._

_Thanks for reading!_

_Alice Lupin_


End file.
